


Kabuki

by El_Monje



Category: League of Legends
Genre: AU, Geisha, Kabuki - Freeform, League of Legends AU, M/M, Too Much Porn, bottom Jhin, porno y más porno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-10 14:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10439472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/El_Monje/pseuds/El_Monje
Summary: Jhin, el demonio dorado, tras escapar de su encierro en Jonia se esconde, como actor, en un teatro kabuki ambulante que recorre terrenos en guerra. Conoce a Yasuo cuando este lo “salva” de ser atacado por algunos soldados noxianos, e inician una relación bastante extraña, que comienza con la necesidad de tener a alguien en la cama y termina como algo más. Mientras tanto, el maestro de las sombras, Zed, descubre su paradero y está decidido a llevar el castigo a ese monstruo al que el gran maestro Kusho perdonó la vida. Por su parte, en orden de mantener el equilibrio entre las fuerzas, Shen, el ojo del crepúsculo, tratará de interrumpir su misión. Lo mismo que hará Yasuo, por sus propios intereses.





	1. geisha

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaraciones del fic:  
> En esta versión del universo de LoL el brazo de Jhin sí es una prótesis, potenciada por magia. Aclaro esto porque según leí en el lore original es una armadura, no es que le falte un brazo. Aquí sí porque me pareció interesante.  
> También, he mezclado algunos detalles pertenecientes a la cultura japonesa, como son el teatro kabuki, que es uno en el que básicamente todos los personajes son interpretados por hombres, incluso las mujeres. Jhin interpreta papeles de mujeres en este teatro, especialmente el de geisha. Y ya que están en el teatro kabuki también usan yukatas, porque son demasiado hot.  
> En esta historia Jhin es el demonio dorado, que se esconde bajo la identidad de actor, o sea, en el teatro usa máscara (se pinta) de geisha y luego sale a matar gente XD… la skin que usará como el demonio dorado será la de blood moon, porque aunque amo su apariencia normal, esa skin me puede demasiado, y servirá para mis propósitos perversos en los capítulos por venir.  
> También habrá un flash back sobre la relación entre el padre de Shen, el gran maestro Kusho, y Jhin.  
> Yasuo es Yasuo, sólo que algo más vago y más borracho, probablemente.  
> Eso es todo, espero disfruten este nuevo trabajo, ya que yo disfruté un montón escribiéndolo también.  
> Ah, League of Legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esto no es más que ficción de fan…

1

Poco más de medio año atrás el demonio dorado había escapado de la cárcel de Jonia, y a pesar de que nadie tenía una pista certera sobre su paradero, sus performances seguían efectuándose de forma puntual y certera. Especialmente nadie podía adivinar su ruta en terrenos en guerra, por los que viajaba una caravana pequeña perteneciente a un teatro kabuki, a la que se había unido un nuevo actor apenas dos meses atrás. Era especialmente bueno en la danza, y se sabía cada obra propuesta de pie a cabeza, tampoco es que tuvieran un público exigente al qué complacer, ya que todos en kilómetros a la redonda eran soldados. 

No que fuera bien remunerado, pero era una forma de ganarse la vida. Además, el nuevo recluta atraía a más público, y algunos eran más generosos en la colecta de monedas al final del espectáculo cuando él aparecía. Claro, esto sólo pasaba cuando el susodicho interpretaba algún personaje femenino en la trama, de preferencia que saliera mucho tiempo, y que en algún momento mostrara alguna parte de su cuerpo, como sus perfectos hombros o algo de sus larguísimas piernas.   
A ellos realmente no les importaba que fuera un hombre, ya que la gran mayoría de ellos llevaban meses sin ver siquiera la sombra de una mujer de verdad. Todos ganaban, el teatro ambulante tenía dinero, y nadie siquiera llegaba a relacionar las muertes que quedaban atrás en cada parada de la caravana. No lo hacían incluso si ese había sido el modus operandi del demonio dorado en Jonia. 

A las afueras de un pueblo tan destruido como para no haber siquiera un prostíbulo, apenas una taberna atendida por mujeres poco agraciadas, con un par de casas en pie y lleno de tiendas de campaña militar, la caravana hizo su siguiente parada. Daría cuatro funciones a petición, amenaza, de un general que quería entretener a sus hombres un poco, ya que probablemente estarían en batalla la siguiente semana.

Asistieron un par de campesinos, más que nada porque podían hacer negocios con los militares vendiéndoles cosas, unos cuantos mercenarios, y algunos otros soldados. El primer día apenas un grupo, entre los cuales había un vagabundo bastante peculiar, no porque hubiera llamado la atención del actor que interpretaría a una geisha vengativa por los siguientes cuatro días, sino porque a pesar de haber estado durmiendo la mayor parte de la obra recargado en la pared, borracho, se había despertado y no le había quitado los ojos de encima un segundo apenas este había descubierto una de sus pantorrillas durante una escena de baile, igual que todos los asistentes.   
Al día siguiente el número se duplicaría, y al tercero, incluso iría algún general en persona. Durante esos tres días el vagabundo no se perdió ni una sola función, a pesar de lo mucho que odiaba a los soldados de Noxus, y lo muy borracho que estaba a veces.

Era durante ese tercer día que el incidente ocurría. Jhin actuaba tan maravillosamente bien como siempre, y como siempre se indignaba porque los cerdos no supieran admirar realmente bien su arte, deseando seguramente que por un acto del cielo debajo de su kimono hubiera un par de tetas. No valía la pena se decía, su escenario real era otro, en ese su arte florecía, y nadie podía quedarse indolente o ser un vulgar al respecto. Tenía razón, esos brutos no eran capaces de apreciar el teatro, pero sí otras cosas. 

La obra acababa y Jhin se iba al remolque le hacía de casa, ese generalmente era un lujo para los que tenían más antigüedad, pero le había dejado tanto dinero al dueño del teatro que se lo había dado para tratar de comprarlo por el mayor tiempo posible. Tenía aún el maquillaje y el kimono puesto. Se miraba al espejo viejo y medio roto, veía su máscara de actor, blanca y roja, casi delicada, no se reconocía en el espejo pero entendía por qué los soldados se emocionaban tanto al verlo. Pasaba sus dedos por su reflejo, como acariciando sus propios labios. Suspiraba, era hora de cambiarse y entonces tocaban la puerta con insistencia, eso era extraño, tal vez algo había ocurrido o tal vez…

2

Eran tres soldados noxianos. Apestaban a sangre y alcohol. Podía decir que no eran del rango más alto, pero como todo soldado noxiano no podían dejar de parecer imponentes, y asquerosos, los noxianos tenían el peor gusto de todos. El que parecía ser el líder, quizás un general, era el que lo tenía acorralado contra el tocador en el que estaba acomodado el maquillaje y el espejo. Apenas había abierto su puerta, los soldados habían invadido su espacio.

El general le había explicado que el dueño del teatro, muy amable, le había dicho dónde encontrarlo después de que le había dicho que se había enamorado de su actuación y que deseaba elogiarlo en persona, preguntarle algunas cosas, pedirle que les mostrara más de sus habilidades especiales. Fingía ser educado mientras los otros dos se reían a sus espaldas, mirando con codicia cuando el general, tan descarado como podía ser, descubría una de las piernas del actor, metiendo su mano por la abertura baja del kimono. Lo obligaba a subirse un poco al mueble. Jhin evaluaba la situación con cuidado mientras le seguía la corriente al capitán. 

No era la primera vez que eso pasaba desde que estaban en el teatro, pero era la primera vez que sus atacantes eran soldados noxianos. Pensando en eso estaba cuando debía separar las piernas contra su voluntad porque el capitán noxiano, impaciente de mostrar su vulgaridad y autoridad mayor a sus segundos, empujaba su rodilla entre ellas. Jhin enseñaba los dientes un momento, ese cerdo, qué se creía que era. “Lo siento, pero este no es un burdel, no sé qué les habrá dicho el dueño, pero es mejor que se vayan, no soy ninguna puta, soy un actor” decía con toda la dignidad del mundo haciendo que los soldados se soltaran a reír. 

Le sostenía la mirada al superior, dándole a entender que eso no era ninguna broma, pero sólo conseguía que una mano invasora lo tocara por sobre la ropa interior, arrancándole un quejido cuando el general apretaba cruelmente su intimidad. Se reía e informaba a los otros que después de todo no tenía una vagina, que tal vez tenía la razón y no era una puta, pero que seguro podrían compartir el mismo hoyo yendo a turnos cada uno hasta convertirlo en una. 

El capitán noxiano le bajaba con la otra mano la yukata de los hombros descubriendo su pecho plano y el inicio de la prótesis del brazo derecho que funcionaba más que por obra de tecnología, por obra de la avanzada magia de Jonia. La otra mano, que había apretado su pene y hecho que se curvara sujetándose a la ropa del noxiano, acariciaba su pierna rodeándola por un lado, dejándola al descubierto lo mismo que media nalga, pues con la palma abierta la acariciaba y luego iba directamente a tocar con sus dedos la entrada de Jhin, que se quejaba al sentirlos ásperos y gruesos tratando de forzarlo desde el primer momento. 

Miraba a los generales con algo de sudor frío en la frente. Se preguntaba qué debería hacer. No había forma de salir de eso a menos de que los matara a todos, pero ese no era parte de su plan original, tampoco era así como él trabajaba y además, sin armas, podía que no saliera bien librado de eso, después de todo no estaba tratando con un cualquiera desprevenido, sino con tres soldados del ejército más fiero de Runaterra. 

Sus pensamientos eran interrumpidos cuando sentía algo enorme entrar entre sus piernas delgadas, era caliente y mojado. Abría grande sus ojos pintados y juntaba las cejas sintiendo como un dedo lograba penetrarlo a la fuerza. No había forma de que ese pedazo de carne caliente cupiera en él sin dejarlo destrozado. Se preocupaba de verdad, más cuando los otros comenzaban a acariciarse por encima del pantalón. Era cuando el noxiano lo obligaba a subirse un poco más al mueble, a abrir más piernas, moridiendo su pecho, acariciando la punta de su miembro entre sus nalgas que decidía actuar. 

Discretamente dejaba deslizar una navaja de la manga de su kimono, acto imperceptible para los noxianos demasiado divertidos en el morboso espectáculo, eso debería bastar para acabar con el primer general, aprovechando el shock podría hacer lo mismo con los otros. Quería mantener un perfil bajo, pero al final del día no estaba dispuesto a convertirse en la puta de un grupo de noxianos. A punto estaba de llevar a cabo su acto, cuando la puerta se abría de golpe revelando la imagen de un ronin con pinta de vagabundo. Los soldados se ponían alerta en seguida, él guardaba su navaja y quedaba a la expectativa. Era el tipo que había visto la noche anterior, un desterrado.

Había escuchado antes sobre ese tipo con la espada de viento, y siempre se preguntaba si no exageraban sobre su fuerza. Como sea que fuera cumplía con su función de detener el ultraje, ya fuera que se encargara de los soldados, o estos se distrajeran matándolo y él pudiera escaparse entre la confusión. Sería bastante cómodo si podía salirse de eso sin tener que descubrirse a sí mismo, era perfecto, y muy oportuno aunque bastante cliché. O al menos eso pensaba, ya que el general era más bastardo de lo que pensaba. 

El líder de los tres noxianos se reía, volteando a ver al ronin que era detenido por los soldados, se reía y les decía que se encargaran de él, aparentemente ni siquiera merecía su atención. Volteaba a ver a Jhin de nuevo relamiéndose los labios, y este abría los ojos grande entendiendo el plan del general, no le importaba que sus hombres estuvieran atrás matando a un vagabundo siempre que él pudiera saciarse las ganas que venía cargando de un par de meses atrás. Intentaba empujarlo de inmediato, Jhin había guardado su indumentaria y ahora debía protegerse con las manos desnudas.

El noxiano era pesado y fuerte, también un asqueroso al que trataba de parar pero era detenido por las manos enormes que le impedían defenderse de lo que comenzaba a ocurrir entre sus piernas, mientras él sólo podía empujarlo por el pecho, siendo aplastado entre la mesa y el espejo. Apretaba los dientes con furia y juntaba las cejas cerrando los ojos cuando sentía como la enorme cabeza del asqueroso miembro del noxiano comenzaba a forzar su entrada. Al parecer los soldados llevaban tiempo sin conocer mujer, así que estaba ridículamente duro y la punta goteaba como loca líquido preseminal lubricando su propia entrada. 

En la desesperación por detenerlo Jhin le arañaba la cara y el otro respondía apretándole el cuello impidiéndole respirar. Se quejaba y su estómago ardía del coraje y el dolor sintiendo cómo el enorme miembro entraba hasta la mitad, luego en un movimiento despiadado forzaba la penetración completa. Se ponía pálido, su cavidad aunque no era la de un virgen, era demasiado estrecha como para recibir algo de ese tamaño de golpe. Maldecía al vagabundo que seguro ya estaba muerto y sólo había ido ahí a interrumpir su oportunidad de salvarse. En eso estaba cuando el agarre en su cuello se aflojaba, sentía su vientre mojado por líquido caliente, y el cuerpo enorme caía sobre él entre espasmos. Detrás de este veía al ronin que sacaba su espada ensangrentada de la espalda del noxiano muerto que seguía dentro de él. 

Veía los cuerpos muertos de los soldados y el ronin le preguntaba que si estaba bien, maldito hijo de puta, ¿cómo iba a estar bien? Hacía un gesto de desprecio, apretaba los dientes y trataba de empujar el cuerpo del noxiano muerto que lo aplastaba. Primero iba con cuidado a tocar su intimidad que apretaba al otro, tratando de sacarlo ahí primero sin hacer más daño del necesario, lamentablemente al ronin se le ocurría ayudarlo de nuevo, y jalaba el cuerpo hacia atrás haciendo que saliera de golpe. Jhin se quejaba en voz alta y el ronin se sorprendía al escucharlo, luego se quedaba viendo al actor que tenía una mano entre sus piernas, protegiendo su intimidad dañada, el otro le preguntaba que si era virgen antes de eso, y el actor lo mandaba al infierno. Sus dedos estaban manchados de su propia sangre, y su ropa de la sangre del noxiano. Ese vagabundo no sabía ni siquiera cómo salvar a alguien. 

3

Deshacerse de los cuerpos lanzándolos a un río cercano les tomaba su tiempo, pero tampoco podían dejarlos en el lugar. Podía decir en defensa del ronin que este había sido certero a la hora de encargarse de los soldados, silencioso con esa espada de viento suya, y no había hecho un gran desastre en su remolque, sólo su traje estaba manchado de sangre y el piso también. Luego de encargarse de los militares para siempre, el ronin lo seguía a su lugar, Jhin no le hablaba pero este le insistía en tomar algo de vino juntos y que así también, si alguien más venía a atacarlo durante la noche, él podría defenderlo. 

A Jhin el ronin le parecía lo suficientemente interesante como para no mandarlo al diablo de inmediato. Se veía que era un idiota, pero no uno cualquiera, la verdad sólo buscaba excusas para la inexplicable razón que lo llevaba a dejarlo entrar a su cuarto de nuevo a esas horas de la noche, y más aún, recibir la taza de vino cuando este se la ofrecía, y seguirle la corriente cuando el vagabundo tomaba el que tenía en su cuarto como si fuera suyo, justo después de decirle que su nombre era Yasuo, y que era un desterrado.   
El samurái le parecería reservado a la gente, pero con un poco de alcohol y privacidad lo dejaba ir todo, le contaba todo lo que se le venía a la mente al actor, tratando de ser coqueto a ratos, Jhin se había limpiado el maquillaje de la cara y ahora llevaba una yukata masculina, pero seguía viéndose tan hermoso como una geisha a los ojos del samurái.   
No había bebido tanto como el ronin, pero sí lo suficiente como para regresarle una sonrisa cuando este se acercaba de más diciendo alguna tontería, entonces no había vuelta atrás. Yasuo le besaba una esquina de la barbilla cuando Jhin trataba de evitarlo al darse cuenta de lo que pretendía, aun así sólo se le quedaba viendo como extrañado, y el samurái regresaba al ataque, esta vez pegando sus labios a los otros, un beso casi agresivo que no aceptaría un no por respuesta, y que no la tenía. Jhin, siempre curioso, lo dejaba hacer. El vagabundo dominaba su lengua cuando lo dejaba pasar, tenía el sabor amargo del vino que tanto le gustaba, y su barba de unos pocos días le rozaba el rostro.

De forma inquieta el samurái lo había ido empujando sobre su espalda, se había acomodado entre sus piernas que sobresalían de su yukata cuando las separaba. El ronin estaba hincado y las acariciaba codicioso con una mano, la otra sujetaba el rostro del actor que trataba de separarse porque sentía que el calor se le subía a las mejillas, que estaba concediéndole demasiado poder al desconocido. Pero no había forma de parar eso, especialmente cuando el ronin bajaba a visitar el pecho que él mismo había descubierto un poco para provocarlo mientras bebían, al darse cuenta de cómo lo veía el samurái. Mordía sus pezones y chupaba uno con fuerza, como si pudiera sacar algo de ahí, desesperado.

Jhin ponía su mano prostética sobre el cabello y la frente del ronin para tratar de alejarlo, fallando en eso y diciendo que no de una manera poco convincente, especialmente cuando una de las manos de Yasuo llegaba hasta su miembro inspeccionándolo. "Nunca había tocado uno que no fuera el mío" decía respirando sobre la piel enrojecida de su pecho "pero eres tan erótico, que incluso esto está bien" iba a responderle mientras juntando las cejas y un quejido salía de su boca en su lugar cuando el ronin lo sujetaba con más firmeza, lo acariciaba y se traicionaba a sí mismo sintiéndose despertar. Eso no podía seguir así, debía parar ya. Yasuo iba a besarlo de nuevo y en su lugar lo que lo recibía era un puñetazo no demasiado fuerte, pero que lo sorprendía y hacía que se alejara un poco. "Te dije que no, no soy la puta de nadie" sentenciaba, movía sus piernas para que Yasuo dejara de estar en medio de ellas, se sentaba de lado y lo veía inquisidor, pero el samurái no se alejaba, en cambio, volvía a acercarse a su rostro. 

"No me hagas esto... Llevo bastante tiempo sin conocer compañía, pensé que también te gustaba" su voz no era lo suficientemente suplicante, pero Jhin no lo alejaba más allá de poner una mano sobre el otro pecho para marcar una distancia. Aun así debía reconocer que él había jugado un poco a provocarlo mientras bebían, y por alguna razón el ronin no le parecía detestable como cada vago que pasaba por el teatro queriendo que le mostrara las piernas después de cada función. "Pensaste mal, no es mi culpa que no lleven prostíbulos a las zonas de guerra, y que ninguna mujer quiera yacer con un desterrado, ¿quién te crees que soy?" hablaba indignado, y el ronin respondía acercándose más a su rostro, hasta que su aliento con olor a vino chocaba contra su piel, podía ver su rostro sonrojado por el alcohol, no era un mal rostro a pesar de todo, quizás algo sucio mas no malo. "Pero te salvé de los noxianos, me lo debes" respondía poniendo una mano sobre su pierna, se portaba caprichoso e injusto, Jhin se indignaba más "Yo no te debo nada, y no me salvaste de nada, ¿no te acuerdas?" levantaba una ceja, sí que era descarado "Bueno, pudo ser mucho peor" el ronin miraba a un lado, y luego a Jhin de nuevo, se mordía un poco el labio inferior "pudo ser mucho peor, ya sabes cómo son los noxianos..." Jhin sólo se le quedaba viendo con ojos muertos, y el ronin suspiraba, considerando, "¿por lo menos puedes apretarlo entre tus piernas?, de verdad estoy tratando de no forzarte, pero no puedo aguantar más" sonaba algo patético, y cuando le decía eso Jhin podía sentir el bulto grande del ronin pegarse a sus piernas "no tienes idea de cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez" el actor entrecerraba los ojos, lo veía realmente desesperado y él mismo sentía algo de morbo en su situación así que no respondía nada. 

De su boca no saldría un sí, pero si el otro lo hacía no lo alejaría, siempre y cuando no planeara ir más allá. Ni tardo ni perezoso, entendiendo la aprobación, el ronin liberaba su casi dolorosa erección, y suspiraba cuando la metía entre las piernas de Jhin que estaba sentado de lado, semirecostado, recargando un hombro contra la pared, estaban sentados en el piso bebiendo, y una mano en el pecho de Yasuo para que no se acercara demasiado. Se sorprendía un poco al sentir el tamaño de lo que entraba entre sus piernas, no tenía nada que envidiarle al soldado noxiano a pesar de que sus complexiones eran muy diferentes. Cumplía con su parte de apretarlo entre sus piernas, cuando el ronin, poniendo una mano sobre su cadera y la otra sobre sus piernas, ejercía presión sobre ellas para que lo apretara más, comenzaba a embestir contra su cuerpo. 

No estaba dentro de él así que no tenía que ser cuidadoso. Jhin se veía algo apabullado por la fuerza con la que se veía empujado contra la pared, y no podía evitar relamerse los labios un poco y sentir su propio miembro palpitar. Bajaba también una mano curiosa a explorar entre sus piernas la punta del miembro del ronin que sobresalía cada vez que este empujaba contra él, apenas había empezado y ya estaba todo viscoso, sin duda había pasado un tiempo desde que el samurái había estado con una mujer. 

El samurái también se portaba curioso, y mientras su boca iba a besar uno de los perfectos hombros de Jhin, la mano con la que sujetaba su cadera iba a colarse entre las nalgas redondas y discretas del actor. Las separaba con sus dedos para acariciar la entrada que apenas hacía unas horas había sido abusada sin cuidado por el soldado noxiano. Jhin se quejaba un poco por el dolor, pero apenas iba a reprenderlo cuando sus cejas se relajaban al sentir cómo el ronin comenzaba a masajear la zona afectada, eran caricias que se juntaban a la estimulación de las embestidas, con las que ahora rozaba los dos miembros, uno aún cubierto por la ropa interior.

No sabía si Yasuo se había dado cuenta de que ahora él también estaba erecto, pero seguro que se daba cuenta del tenue color rojo de su rostro debido a las caricias repetidas en su intimidad. El ronin aceleraba cuando estaba por llegar al clímax, y Jhin podía sentir cómo su propia ropa interior se humedecía, lo mismo que su entrada se mojaba y comenzaba a lubricar el ingreso de los dedos de Yasuo, que habrían removido con su movimiento la sangre seca que quedaba, y ahora sentían palpitar el anillo de carne bajo sus yemas. 

El samurái terminaba empapando de esperma las piernas de Jhin que también respiraba agitado y tenía su propio orgasmo gracias a la fricción contra su miembro y el morbo de la situación, para él también había sido un tiempo desde la última vez que se había acostado con alguien, mucho más que el del samurái eso era seguro. Tal vez por eso no se daba cuenta que cuando terminaba ya tenía dos dedos dentro suyo. Yasuo le respiraba en la mejilla, agitado, pegaba su frente sudada a la otra, y por un momento Jhin se dejaba intoxicar por el olor a alcohol y a semen que comenzaba a invadir el lugar, había olvidado cómo se sentía tener otro cuerpo jadeante pegado al suyo, complacer a otra persona y a sí mismo y entonces...

"De verdad lo siento, pero no puedo cumplir mi promesa" escuchaba sin entender demasiado aún, algo aturdido por el reciente orgasmo, pero regresaba en sí al sentir la cabeza del gran miembro que volvía a estar erecto empujar contra su entrada previamente estimulada. "No, no" decía de inmediato tratando de alejarlo, "hijo de puta" cerraba los ojos al sentirlo entrar sin tanto problema como debería, debido al trabajo con sus dedos y a que estaba lubricado por su propio semen gracias a la previa eyaculación. Entraba hasta la mitad y Jhin ya se sentía lleno, estiraba tanto su irritada entrada que inevitablemente dolía como si fuera la primera vez "es demasiado grande, hijo de puta" se quejaba pegándole en la cara, Yasuo le sujetaba la muñeca "ya sé que es grande" decía con un orgullo que a Jhin lo llenaba de rabia por un segundo, aunque no tenía mucho tiempo para eso al quedar en blanco cuando el ronin comenzaba a moverse contra él. 

El samurai lograba sostenerlo de una forma en la que no podía defenderse o alejarlo, y se movía con tal fuerza que no le daba tiempo de nada, especialmente cuando logra a entrar todo y tocaba un punto que creía olvidado dentro suyo. Entonces debía luchar por mantenerse cuerdo cuando el placer y el dolor se volvían uno solo y él no era capaz de ver la diferencia. Las pocas cosas que podía pensar cuando su mente lograba conectar con su cuerpo entre embestidas, eran las dos vergonzosas sensaciones de tener el vientre lleno, cosa que confirmaba al bajar su mano, tocarlo y sentir sus paredes siendo empujadas por la enorme erección, y la otra más vergonzosa de sentir ganas de orinar. Su cintura era tan estrecha y Yasuo tan grande que cara vez que lo penetraba empujaba todo dentro suyo, y cuando eyaculaba dentro de él, la presión crecía tanto que tenía el estúpido miedo de que si abría la boca le escurriría semen por esta, aunque sólo era saliva caliente lo que escurría mientras jadeaba. Sin aviso alguno él había seguido al ronin en su orgasmo, quedaba mucho peor que con el primero, y estaba seguro de estar babeando, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, todo su cuerpo se sentía flojo y su mente estaba desparecida. Desgraciadamente para las caderas de Jhin, el samurái aún no estaba satisfecho, de verdad llevaba mucho tiempo sin conocer mujer, y la actuación de falsa geisha y las piernas de Jhin lo habían puesto al límite, lo mismo que la imagen vulnerable que este le ofrecía en ese instante. 

Esta vez le separaba las piernas como al principio, y lo metía sin pedir ni esperar nada, Jhin tartamudeaba un poco tratando de pedir que parara, pero las embestidas siempre enérgicas le impedía concentrarse, incluso si su cabeza comenzaba a chocar contra la pared no había nada que pudiera hacer con ese ronin que parecía poseído por un puto íncubo. Yasuo terminaba otra vez y a él le temblaban las piernas y las manos, mientras que el ronin lo había llenado de su semen generosamente de nuevo, él había dejado bastante menos de sustancia salir, se estaba quedando seco, y veía como desde lejos cómo el Ronin chupaba sus pezones rojos sin salir de él aún.

Lo siguiente que pasaba es que este se enderezaba subiendo las piernas de Jhin sobre sus hombros, y este lo admiraba como si fuera más alto de lo que en realidad, admiraba su cuerpo perfecto y curtido por el campo de batalla, a su propio miembro flácido y húmedo pegado al vientre firme del samurái, y su propio vientre sorprendentemente hinchado, lleno de semen sobresaliendo bajo su ombligo, invadido aún por el miembro del vagabundo. Pensaba en se momento que sus piernas de verdad eran largas para llegar hasta sus hombros de esa manera, y luego se le iba el aire cuando el ronin se inclinaba empujando sus piernas hacia él. Llegaba hasta su boca para besarlo y él sentía avergonzado cómo el semen salía por la misma entrada que Yasuo penetraba cuando este presionaba su cuerpo. 

Tenía la cabeza demasiado caliente, sentía que se desvanecía, lo único que sentía era la erección de Yasuo masacrando su próstata, y cómo se venía una vez más dentro de él. Cerraba los ojos un momento perdiendo la noción del tiempo, sólo para abrirlos y darse cuenta que ahora estaba boca abajo, y que el ronin estaba por terminar otra vez, lo sabía por el movimiento frenético. Aunque no podía sentir sus caderas o sus piernas, sí se daba cuenta de cómo el samurái apretaba sus testículos contra su trasero, tratando de asegurar que hasta la última gota de su semen terminaría dentro suyo. Cerraba los ojos de nuevo, y no volvía a saber nada sobre sí mismo, no hasta el siguiente día. 

4

Despertaba en el pequeño catre que era su cama, abría los ojos con dificultad gracias a la luz del sol que invadía el lugar apenas atenuada por las cortinas de las ventanas. Se pasaba una mano por el rostro y al bajarla se daba cuenta de que había alguien ahí, abrazado a su cuerpo. Se sobresaltaba e intentaba alejarse pero un dolor terrible en la espalda baja lo obligaba a detenerse. Apretaba los dientes y miraba a su acompañante, era el vagabundo. Cerraba los ojos mientras recordaba lo de la noche anterior, ¿qué había hecho? Consideraba seriamente el matarlo mientras dormía, pero ni siquiera podía mover sus piernas sin sentirlas algo acalambradas, además se daba cuenta de otras cosas. Moviéndose un poco notaba que tenía toda la parte baja húmeda, y se sentía hinchado pero no era por el alcohol que había tomado, recordando se tocaba el vientre y se mordía un labio, era horrible, tenía un dolor de estómago bastante anormal en él.

A ese vago lo iba a matar, ¿qué le había hecho a su cuerpo? Y se dormía ahí tan tranquilo, apestando a borracho, con su barba descuidada y su cabello enmarañado. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano Jhin juntaba fuerza y voluntad y lo tiraba de la cama, comenzaba a pensar que los soldados lo hubieran dejado en un estado menos deplorable. El vago sólo se quejaba un poco y se daba vuelta sobre sí mismo en el piso, ni siquiera abría los ojos vaya que debía estar cansado después de lo que había hecho la noche anterior, sin duda se había quitado esas ganas que cargaba de hace meses. 

>>


	2. Amantes

1  
Estaba sentado en medio de la pequeña cama, abrazaba el cuerpo de Jhin que lo rodeaba con sus piernas. Lo sostenía de la cintura mientras este enterraba sus dedos temblorosos en sus hombros, y se concentraba en respirar para no dejar salir más de esos ruidos humillantes que parecían volver loco al espadachín, el cual por cierto, no se lo dejaba nada fácil. Aplicando fuerza en su agarre guiaba los movimientos de Jhin, que se sumaban a los del mismo remolque que llevaría ya unas cuatro horas en movimiento, dos de las cuales ya ocupaban en eso. 

El actor sentía que se deshidrataba pero aún podía admirar los músculos en los brazos de Yasuo marcarse, resaltar por el brillo que le daba la capa de sudor que lo cubría y reflejaba la luz del sol amarillenta que se colaba por las cortinas. Un salto del remolque y Jhin no podía evitar quejarse, pues sentía al samurái golpear demasiado profundo en su cuerpo. Este se reía y reafirmaba su agarre, levantándolo un poco y ayudándolo a bajar sobre su propia erección. A Jhin le molestaba que hiciera eso, que manipulara su cuerpo como quisiera cuando hacían esas cosas, aun así su única respuesta era enterrarle los dientes entre el espacio del cuello y el hombro, pues sabía lo que venía. Yasuo se cansaba de estar quieto y comenzaba a llevar el vaivén por ese ritmo acelerado que tanto le gustaba. Jhin dejaba salir aire caliente por su nariz, estaba bastante flojo entre sus piernas, totalmente mojado y caliente, a pesar del tamaño de Yasuo lo recibía sin ningún problema y lo sentía hincharse incluso más, sabía que estaba por terminar. Cerraba los ojos como a la expectativa, respiraba agitado y casi se quejaba por adelantado. 

El samurai ya le había terminado dentro dos veces ese día, tenía el vientre hinchado por el semen y la invasión del miembro ajeno, y sabía que había más por venir, tragaba saliva de imaginarlo, se sentía denigrado a ser el depósito de semen de ese hombre pero al mismo tiempo, lo invadía un morbo infinito saber que este estaba tan comprometido en llenarlo cada vez. Finalmente llegaba, sentía a Yasuo endurecerse y comenzar a vaciarse dentro suyo, apenas pasaba eso y él le enterraba más los dientes, terminaba también manchando el vientre de ambos y sentía el propio inflarse de esa forma que siempre le parecía imposible. Su cuerpo se contraía apretando al samurái en su interior hasta que lo tomaba todo. Yasuo gruñía en su orgasmo para luego respirar agitado, acariciar el rostro de Jhin y pegar su frente a este que finalmente dejaba de morderlo para respirar.   
Se miraban, y Yasuo sabía que esa era una de las pocas oportunidades que tenía para besarlo sin tener que luchar por ello, donde simplemente le responderían con ojos cerrados y boca abierta. El beso sabía a vino y a sal, y terminaba cuando Jhin recargaba su frente en el hombro de Yasuo respiraba agitado, estaba agotado. 

Le ayudaba a recostarse en la cama. El actor no podía evitar quejarse cuando el samurai salía de él, se mordía un poco los labios al sentir como el semen acumulado comenzaba a escurrir entre sus piernas manchando más las sábanas, y cuando Yasuo lo miraba fingía indiferencia. Se recostaba de lado dándole la espalda, alcanzando una manta para cubrirse como podía de la cadera para abajo, aunque una de sus piernas quedaba totalmente descubierta. 

El samurái preparaba una pipa para fumar un poco y se recargaba en la pared de la caravana, sentado sobre el poco espacio que quedaba de la pequeña cama. Jhin siempre lo ignoraba cuando terminaban, tal vez por eso Yasuo siempre prefería ir round tras round sin dejar al actor descansar, bonita forma de tener su atención. 

Por unos minutos nadie decía nada, hasta que el samurái se rendía dejando la pipa, después de tanto ver la espalda del actor siempre le daban ganas de besarla. Pegaba sus besos a su nuca sin permiso, y Jhin le ponía la mano en la cara para alejarlo, ya casi se había quedado dormido. No sabía de dónde sacaba tanta energía el ronin, él no tenía tanta por lo menos.

"¿Te duele el estómago de nuevo?" Le preguntaba con un toque de ingenuidad que sólo le creería si no lo conociera. Era un dolor, no insoportable pero vergonzoso, que siempre sufría luego de hacerlo con el samurái, no era algo nuevo, ya lo había experimentado antes en cierta época de su vida, pero estaba seguro de que no había sido tan cotidiano y sí algo más dramático. Aquí era molesto, porque estaba seguro de que el ronin no se sentía para nada culpable de provocárselo, si así fuera no se vendría dentro, pero eso no pasaba ni como sugerencia por su cabeza. "¿De quién es la culpa maldito vago?", Yasuo lo abrazaba por la espalda de manera atrevida, no recibía más que un débil codazo de oposición "Lo siento" decía sin sentirlo, y acariciaba su vientre hinchado, sonriendo discreto sin que Jhin pudiera verlo. Podía sentirlo lleno de su semilla, el cuerpo delgado y largo de Jhin se sentía aún todo húmedo y caliente, Yasuo se relamía los labios, comenzaba a sentir palpitaciones donde no debería, no después de todo el rato que llevaban en eso, y no por el bien de la cadera de Jhin.

"Déjalo ya o te mato" volteaba a verlo con mirada asesina y este se hacía el sorprendido "¿Que deje qué?" Y sentía cómo la mano prostética del actor se afianzaba a su miembro que no estaba precisamente flácido como apenas un minuto atrás "Esta mierda... Voy a castrarte si siquiera lo intentas, ¿qué eres? ¿Un puto animal en celo?" Jhin siempre le hablaba así, como a un inferior, lo amenazaba, lo insultaba, pero siempre le daba lo que quería al final. "No puedo evitarlo, si estas desnudo en mi cama..." "Es mi cama" corregía el actor "Si bueno, tampoco tenemos nada que hacer, es un viaje aburrido" Yasuo se quejaba como un niño pequeño, pegando su mejilla a la otra, Jhin le pegaba en las costillas con su codo "Es un puto viaje de ocho horas, ¿planeas pasarlo todo así? Te recomiendo que te vayas a otro remolque, escuché que le caíste bastante bien al maquillista" trataba de quitar la mano de Yasuo que de forma malvada comenzaba a apretar su vientre, poniendo a Jhin en apuros, haciendo que sintiera cómo el semen acumulado comenzaba a salir por la presión, las mejillas se le enrojecían enseguida.

"En serio, deja eso o te mataré" trataba con fuerza de verdad, pero Yasuo también, tanto como para marcarle sus dedos en la piel blanca debajo del ombligo. Gracias a esto el otro cuerpo se acercaba también, quedando su pecho pegado a la espalda más fina. Dejaba que resbalara su miembro entre las nalgas redondas, empapándose de su propio semen que había sido contenido en el interior de Jhin al que se le iba un poco el aire. Yasuo se mordía los labios al escucharlo soltar un quejido, y sin poder o querer aguantarlo más dejaba de apretar el vientre de Jhin para acomodar su propio miembro en la dirección correcta y penetrarlo de una sola estocada que le robaba un nuevo quejido y lo dejaba sin palabras un segundo. "No, no, en serio... Te voy a matar en serio" le lloraban un poco los ojos y sin poder evitarlo se dejaba llevar abajo por el ronin, el cual no tardaba nada en iniciar el vaivén que llenaba de sonidos eróticos el pequeño cuarto, entre el sonido de la carne chocar, y el chapoteo que hacía el semen cada vez que Yasuo entraba y salía.   
Jhin cerraba los ojos con las cejas plegadas, totalmente rojo y rendido, mordía la almohada que ahora abrazaba, veía estrellas. Estaba cansado y sobreestimulado, no habría nada que pudiera hacer para defenderse en ese momento si ese hombre decidía montarlo diez veces seguidas, o el tiempo que quedara de viaje. Aunque quisiera no podía apretar al otro, sólo podía tratar de callar sus gemidos en vano contra la almohada, y sentir cómo eyaculaba de nuevo dentro de su cuerpo, sentía ganas de orinar de nuevo, y el olor a semen lo invadía totalmente, ni su nariz se libraba. Su mano temblorosa y débil iba a acariciar su vientre, en ese momento estaba lleno de la semilla de Yasuo, si fuera una mujer sin duda ya estaría embarazado, de más de un niño seguramente. Comenzaba a perder la consciencia con esa idea en mente, recordaba la primera vez que había pensado en eso, que no había sido su propia idea para empezar, sino algo que alguien le había susurrado al oído mientras lo follaba en una cama de estilo jonio. No demasiado elegante por el lugar en el que estaban, pero incluso entonces mejor que esta. En ese entonces esa otra persona le había dicho, que si fuera una mujer tendría hijos hermosos, que pondría uno dentro suyo cada año hasta que... 

Cuando despertaba estaba con la cabeza recostada sobre una de las piernas de Yasuo, este le pasaba por la frente un paño mojado. Se sentía débil, el otro le daba agua de inmediato, no era broma eso de que estuviera deshidratado, ese clima caluroso y casi desértico era lo peor para él. Cerraba los ojos y se dejaba atender, ese puto vago, se iba a despertar un día sólo para encontrarse con la terrible noticia de haber sido castrado. Eso pensaba mientras tenía su rostro malhumorado y el otro como cara de perro regañado y aun así, debajo de la manta que cubría su desnudez, acariciaba su propio vientre, podía sentirlo entre sus piernas. Debía ser desagradable, era la esencia de un desterrado borracho y provocaba dolor de estómago, aun así, se mordía un poco los labios. Sabía que la próxima vez, que seguro era muy próxima, que Yasuo hiciera eso con su cuerpo, él no se lo iba a impedir, no porque no pudiera, sino porque en el fondo no quería. 

2

Después del altercado con los soldados noxianos, el dueño del teatro, luego de portarse sólo un poco curioso respecto al destino de estos, había ofrecido un trabajo al vagabundo, quien había aceptado a las espaldas del actor, el cual probablemente no esperaba volver a verlo luego del intenso encuentro. Le había dicho al ronin que incidentes como esos eran inevitables en cada parada, no sólo había pasado con Jhin, que por eso ya no tenían actores jóvenes o bien parecidos aparte de él en el escenario, porque los hombres en terreno de guerra se volvían extraños. Ellos eran simples actores, le decía, y si un grupo de soldados llegaba y quería hacer una fiesta con uno de ellos, no habría realmente mucho que pudieran hacer para evitarlo, sin embargo, había escuchado que se le daba bien eso de ser un samurái. 

No le preguntaba ni su nombre ni su historia, tampoco sobre cómo se había encargado de los soldados, sólo sabía que lo había hecho. Tampoco le ofrecía demasiado, sólo comida, un lugar dónde dormir, que sería en uno de los remolques compartidos con los otros trabajadores, con los que seguramente conseguiría todo el vino que quisiera, porque curiosamente, pese a lo humildes que eran, eso nunca faltaba. Yasuo aceptaba su oferta simplemente asintiendo con el rostro, y esa tarde, al partir la caravana, él iba con ellos. Salvo que no era su intención real quedarse con el resto de los trabajadores. Ya fuera en el piso o en la cama del actor principal, pero siempre encontraba una forma de dormir en su remolque. Había sido tan persistente con eso que en algún punto el actor simplemente se había rendido. Además, tampoco es como si se la pasaran charlando o bebiendo en el remolque. 

Yasuo llevaba dos semanas viajando con ellos. En ese tiempo sólo se habían detenido dos días en un pueblo no demasiado entusiasta a dar funciones, luego habían seguido su rumbo hacia un destino más prometedor, lo que sea que pudiera ser prometedor en esos terrenos. Al ronin no le importaba la dirección, ni los días que pasaban, lo único que sabía de sí, es que siempre encontraba la forma de meterse entre las piernas que lo habían cautivado hasta el punto de seguirlas en su viaje. 

A veces Jhin estaba de buen humor y bebía con él, se contaban cosas, y luego terminaban en la cama. Otras veces Jhin estaba de mal humor, lo insultaba, se burlaba de él y lo alejaba, y después de eso terminaban en la cama también. Yasuo siempre había sido un hombre con mucha energía y una resistencia monstruosa, pero nunca se había sentido tan lleno de energía como cuando pasaba las manos entre las piernas de Jhin y toda la sangre se le iba a al lugar indicado. Siempre lo hacía hasta que él mismo se quedaba sin nada. Pensaba que debía ser un embrujo, algo sobrenatural, no le parecía normal la atracción que sentía hacia él, su necesidad de tomarlo de todas las formas posibles. Seguro Jhin pensaba que eso era muy normal, que es porque era un cerdo, pero el samurái sabía que no era así, no del todo así. 

La primera vez que lo hicieron casi no lo había mirado, pero la segunda vez sí que lo había hecho. Mientras el otro se dormía le miraba la cara, no parecía demasiado extraña, más bien normal aunque siempre presumida, con algo de altanería en la comisura de los labios. Alrededor del ojo derecho tenía una fina cicatriz de quemadura, que con el maquillaje que usaba para las obras desaparecía por completo. Pensaba que tal vez esa era la razón por la que sus ojos eran de diferente color. Trataba de adivinar también mientras miraba sin mucha vergüenza, si el mismo incidente del ojo tenía que ver con el de su brazo, aunque esa herida parecía más reciente, y no que tuviera mucho que ver con el fuego. Había descubierto a fuerza de tocarlo y desnudarlo continuamente, que también tenía algunas otras cicatrices. No era el suyo un cuerpo inmaculado, pero seguía siendo perfecto a los ojos del samurái. Lo único que Jhin le había dicho en alguna tarde de bebida, era que el brazo lo había ya casi cuatro años atrás, a manos del alumno de quien le había dado el que tenía ahora. Yasuo no insistía más, sabía que había ciertas cosas de las que uno no quiere hablar. 

Además él tenía cosas más importantes de las qué ocuparse, como de pasar su lengua descarada por debajo de sus clavículas hasta su pecho, dejar un par de besos, morder un poco de piel, luego chupar un pezón que ya lo esperaba erecto y sonrojado. Tenía que resistir mientras el actor le jalaba el cabello tratando de alejarlo de sí, y aprovechar la distracción para penetrarlo con sus dedos y prepararse para el resto de la noche. Había vino en el cuarto, el clima era cálido, y la compañía buena. El tiempo no pasaba, estar en ese cuarto era como habitar en un placentero loop amarillento. 

3

Llevaban casi tres meses así. Jhin estaba en forma gracias a las incesantes jornadas a las que el ronin lo arrastraba, eso sí su cuerpo estaba extraño. Le parecía poco normal la facilidad con la que Yasuo podía tomarlo donde fuera o cuando fuera, se sorprendía babeando, deseando todo lo que fuera a darle, sin intenciones de detenerlo. Lo que no significaba que no lo molestaran las consecuencias después. Por ejemplo, cuando la ropa le rozaba el pecho luego del que el samurái le ponía demasiada atención en ese lugar. A veces lo tenía hinchado, rojo aun cuando debía subir al escenario, lleno de chupones y con los pezones sensibles. A veces porque lo tomaba por la espalda y los jalaba con sus dedos lo más que podía, porque sabía que era una forma rápida de escuchar sus quejidos. Otras, cuando lo tomaba de frente en la intimidad, los chupaba como un infante lo que parecían horas. Era difícil controlarlo, especialmente cuando salía de la obra vestido con ropa femenina, entonces lo penetraba contra la primera pared que le pareciera lo suficientemente solitaria.

No sabía qué hacer con él, aunque tampoco es como que estuviera sufriendo con eso. Los dolores de estómago seguían cuando se excedían, lo mismo que su cadera a veces no podía más o sus piernas estaban temblorosas durante la obra. Pero de algún modo lo hacía sentir bien, ser deseado de ese modo casi demente, por alguien que no podía negar encontraba tan atractivo. Le gustaba rasguñar su piel tostada, morderlo, recorrer sus músculos, hasta le divertía su estupidez y eso era mucho decir. Lo llenaba de morbo su tamaño y su forma de llenarlo. También se sentía algo aliviado con su inocencia, si tenía que ponerle un nombre no ofensivo a su tontería. 

Desde que estaban juntos habían pasado por tres pueblos. En tres de estos el demonio dorado había ofrecido un performance perfecto. Por suerte Yasuo era más aficionado a las cantinas que a las noticias del pueblo. Siempre que terminaba alguna de sus obras, no las de teatro, sino las de su verdadera pasión, se sentía algo eufórico, y era él quien iniciaba los juegos entre ellos. El samurái simplemente se sentía afortunado, especialmente cuando el actor estaba lo suficientemente travieso como para darle un servicio oral. No recordaba cuando, pero en algún momento Jhin había comenzado a fantasear con matar al espadachín mientras yacían en la cama. Una noche a la luz de la luna, montado sobre él en la cama, llevando el ritmo del vaivén como nunca lo hacía, había pasado sus manos a acariciar su rostro. Se imaginaba a sí mismo apretando las manos en su cuello hasta que la vida lo abandonaba, lo miraba como fuera de sí mismo, moviendo las caderas en círculos, como si bailara, apretándolo de un modo que hipnotizaba al espadachín. Bajaba sus manos a su cuello, apretaba un poco mientras se mordía los labios… entonces las bajaba más hasta dejarlas sobre el amplio y firme pecho, se inclinaba para besarlo. Pensaba que incluso si lo hiciera, seguramente el espadachín tendría la fuerza para librarse de sus manos. Era la primera vez que se sentía aliviado por no poder matar a alguien, pero eso se volvía una idea recurrente. Lo aceptaba, Yasuo le gustaba tanto que quería matarlo, y al mismo tiempo buscaba todos los medios para detenerse a sí mismo. 

No había nada bueno en el espadachín, ni siquiera sabía por qué le gustaba. Tal vez eran las sombras que se asomaban en sus pupilas de vez en cuando y que le recordaban a las propias, el aire melancólico que podía tener cuando miraba al horizonte, o tal vez su cara de bobo sin afeitar. No lo sabía, pero se aferraba a él en la cama, hasta que este se daba cuenta y entonces debía fingir indiferencia. 

Yasuo por su parte tan tonto no era. Se daba cuenta de las acciones del actor y sin problemas podía decir que correspondía, no a las ganas de matarlo. Aunque él no tenía ningún reparo en robarle un beso, abrazarlo por la espalda o arrancarle la ropa apenas tenía la oportunidad. No sabía si su corazón iba más rápido o eso quería creer, pero sabía que, por lo menos en ese momento, sentía la necesidad de tener al actor a su lado, no sólo por tener a alguien en la cama como el resto de los actores pensaba. Tampoco dejaba pasar lo demás por alto. En el fondo sabía que había algo que se estaba perdiendo, algo malo, algo de Jhin que no conocía y que era importante. Pero lo ignoraba por todo el tiempo que podía como un especialista.

Si tenía que decir cuándo comenzó a pensar en ello, fue un mes atrás, cuando el dueño del teatro, con el que estaba tomando, comenzaba a decir cosas al azar, sus propias sospechas, pues tampoco era tonto y se daba cuenta. Los asesinatos del demonio dorado siempre seguían la ruta de su caravana, pero no era su trabajo decir nada, tampoco era el de Yasuo pensar en eso, y sin embargo… Había notado entonces un par de noches, que en adición al perfume de Jhin, un siniestro olor a sangre invadía la habitación cuando se tumbaban en la cama. 

No es que planeara intervenir ni nada, pero cuando llegaban a su último destino, era imposible permanecer al margen, no porque él quisiera hacer algo, sino porque la aparición de un tercero pondría una nueva trama a rodar. 

4

Jhin tenía un sueño, que hacía meses no, esa noche. Él acababa de perder su brazo y estaba en la prisión de Tuula, en Jonia. Su vida había sido perdonada a pesar de las rabietas y cara de incredulidad del ninja que le había cortado el brazo. Según sabía llevaban cuatro años siguiéndolo, número perfecto, un maestro y sus dos pupilos. Era el maestro el que le había perdonado la vida. Llevaba convaleciente dos días, recuperándose del shock tremendo de perder un brazo sin recibir tratamiento adecuado de inmediato, tenía suerte de estar vivo de todos modos. Había rogado por su vida entonces, así que debía aferrarse a ella, mientras estuviera vivo, encontraría la forma de producir, su obra era todo lo que importaba, y no estaba completa, aun no podía morir. 

Las drogas para el dolor lo confundían, y le habían impedido reconocer a esa persona esa noche o día, pero de todos modos se enteraría de su identidad más tarde, sería inolvidable. Podía sentir las yemas de sus dedos recorriéndole el rostro, como si estuviera verificando que era real, o como si tocara una obra de arte. Sólo podía quejarse un poco y respirar agitado, no le gustaba que lo tocaran, mucho menos el rostro, aunque tarde se daría cuenta que el extraño haría mucho más que tocarlo. Veía la silueta acomodarse entre sus piernas abiertas, acariciarlas de una forma inexplicable, no entendía lo que el extraño hacía hasta que un quejido le atravesaba la garganta…

Abría los ojos algo sobresaltado, se sentía agitado, el sol le obligaba a cerrarlos de nuevo y se quitaba el cabello de la frente. Debía ser tarde, aunque igual le sorprendía encontrarse solo en el remolque, al parecer el espadachín había tenido una cita temprana con la cantina o algo. No pensaba mucho en ello, tampoco en su sueño. Por la noche tendría un trabajo especial, un performance de muerte. Tenía que alistarse, y si Yasuo estaba borracho desde ya, no sería ningún obstáculo al caer la noche, y eso estaba bien. Entonces escuchaba la puerta abrirse, quien entraba no era el samurái, sino a alguien a quien mirar con cuidado. Lo reconocía de inmediato y sabía que estaba un poco jodido, no que no esperara tener negocios con esa persona de nuevo, sólo que esperaba estar mejor preparado para cuando eso pasara. 

…

Donde Yasuo estaba sí era una cantina, pero no estaba precisamente ebrio, sino intercambiando miradas con un tipo al que reconocía como a alguien extremadamente peligroso. Era un ninja, y él odiaba a los ninjas, eso ya decía mucho de su situación pero, este parecía particularmente molesto. Especialmente cuando le había preguntado sin ninguna especie de reparo por el demonio dorado, quizás le sonara también “ojo muerto” o tal vez lo conocía como Khada Jhin.

La noche estaba cayendo y era el tiempo de las sombras para bailar sobre la tierra. También era la hora en punto para la cita del demonio dorado con la luna que sangrienta dominaba el cielo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí. En el siguiente capítulo aparecerán Shen y Zed, bastante menos Jhinsuo, y el inicio de la historia de los ninjas con Jhin. Habrá rape y demás violencia. Sí, habrá Kusho/Jhin aunque no parezca tan emocionante XD…


	3. Indigno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo contendrá rape y demás violencia...

1 

Salía esa noche, a pesar de lo que Shen le decía. Era imposible para él detener el ansia cuando estaba tan cerca de su cometido, cuando tenía el escenario preparado. Era un adicto, y sabía que mientras estuviera vivo esa no sería la última vez que lo hiciera.

El ninja, ojo del crepúsculo, había irrumpido esa tarde en su remolque para hablar con él. Eso Jhin no se lo esperaba. Lo que esperaba era que este estuviera ahí para capturarlo o incluso matarlo para no arriesgarse a que escapara de nuevo, pero no era ese su motivo de visita. Shen le decía que Zed lo estaba buscando, y que si él lo había encontrado, sin duda el otro ninja ya había hecho lo mismo. Le decía también que no estaba ahí por él solamente, sino por el otro, a quien una vez había considerado su amigo. Shen sabía que si Zed encontraba a Jhin y hacía todo lo que planeaba, este estaría perdido para siempre, porque reconocía que el actor era el origen de todos los males, gracias a él la oscuridad había despertado por completo en Zed. Por él se había roto, y matarlo sería su último acto de miedo y venganza.

Jhin lo escuchaba atento, tratando de adivinar algún titubeo o sobresalto en su voz, sabía lo mucho que esos dos se habían querido en su tiempo, y que por su parte Shen seguramente guardaría algo de afecto. Pero no conseguía nada, tal vez sin su máscara sería más fácil adivinarle algo al frío ser frente suyo. No dudaba de que Zed fuera detrás de él en ese momento, pero de otras cosas sí, por ejemplo "¿y por qué no me matas tú?, ¿no sería más fácil?" Lo miraba de lado, tentaba su suerte "No me corresponde a mí juzgarte a ti. Mi padre no lo hizo en su tiempo y entiendo por qué" oh no, Jhin estaba seguro de que el pequeño Shen en el fondo no entendía por qué su padre no lo había matado cuando pudo y decidió encerrarlo en Jonia. "Eso es muy genérico, si tú no lo haces podría intentar matarte yo a ti y entonces veríamos si es tu deber o no" decía altanero, Shen sabía que el actor era bien capaz de eso "No es mi deber juzgarte, si bien sería algo que haría por puro placer. Tampoco es sólo por el bien de Zed o por ti que te aviso. Es porque es mi deber, para mantener el equilibrio, hay algo que tendrás que hacer en el futuro, algo que sólo tú puedes hacer" Jhin levantaba una ceja, eso era nuevo, había hecho cosas hermosas en su vida pero nunca nada bueno o muy equilibrado, eso hasta él lo sabía. "Las cosas son cosas, no son ni buenas ni malas, lo importante es mantener el equilibrio" seguro que había bastante equilibrio en su voz, a Jhin le molestaba eso, sonaba igual que su padre cuando lo conoció, como si nadie pudiera perturbarlo en la vida. Tiempo después había aprendido que incluso el gran maestro Kusho tenía una melodía en su voz, y que como todos los habitantes de Jonia, siempre tambaleaba en su equilibrio, luz y sombra en un hombre que vivió demasiado tiempo para no estar aburrido. 

"Me recuerdas tanto a tu padre que me dan ganas de matarte aquí mismo" de verdad se lo recodaba, de verdad le daban ganas de matarlo, después de todo, había perdido su oportunidad gracias al ninja de las sombras. "Podrías intentarlo" era la única respuesta de Shen, el cual se desvanecía como un recuerdo apenas terminaba.  
…  
Acompañado de la luz de la luna había efectuado su último trabajo. Perfecto, excelso, y aun así, sabía que no sería su mejor obra. Estaba emocionado, ¿cómo se superaría la siguiente vez? ¿Qué reacción tendría el público al encontrar su obra? Estaba inquieto, excitado como cada vez que terminaba un acto. Pensaba en Yasuo. Su aliento era caliente debajo de la máscara, se preguntaba qué pensaría el espadachín si lo viera así, si lo reconocería, si querría matarlo, si sabría diferenciarlo de un demonio. La luna estaba roja, sedienta de sangre, y era cuando Jhin escuchaba una voz que venía de las sombras, que se daba cuenta de que en realidad su obra esa noche, había sido un acto de apertura.  
"Regresa a las sombras, nadie te quiere" había dicho disparando a la nada oscura en una esquina de la calle. Daba pasos medidos hasta la mitad de esta, que era amplia y le entregaba al manto protector de la luna roja. A su alrededor la oscuridad, y a lo lejos, vislumbraba finalmente la silueta de quien lo estaba buscando. El prodigio maldito, el maestro de las sombras. Zed parecía un espectro petrificado. Jhin le apuntaba directamente, a pesar de eso sabía que no atinaría así de fácil. Matarlo no sería simple, pero podía intentarlo, no le importaba morir si por lo menos podía vengar a su propio brazo. La adrenalina le recorría las venas gracias a su reciente obra, estaba listo para eso, no tenía miedo, de hecho se sentía ansioso. Disparaba de nuevo, se emocionaba, seguía avanzando por en medio de la calle lejos de las sombras. Zed era un engendro pero no era tonto, no lo atacaría de frente. Jhin había esperado eso por tanto tiempo y era su momento de terminar con eso, para bien o para mal, no importaba si su vida estaba en riesgo. No importaba su vida, pero se daba cuenta de que algo más importaba cuando alguien inesperado interrumpía su pelea con Zed, y era el peor participante posible. 

El espadachín del viento había aparecido al final de la avenida solitaria, y lo veía como si lo reconociera. Se sentía juzgado por un momento, como si le cortaran la emoción de golpe. Se distraía un segundo, pero eso no era bueno, porque Zed seguía ahí, y escuchaba el murmullo de su risa invadir el aire.   
2  
Yasuo era curioso sobre cosas específicas, las demás parecían darle completamente igual. A Jhin le gustaba ver su gesto embelesado cuando le contaba algo. Pensaba que era una hazaña poder mantener la atención del espadachín en su discurso por más de diez minutos, además de que le gustaba que lo viera así, como si fuera lo único que existiera en su mundo. Le explicaba con cuidado por qué su brazo no era como los hechos en Piltover, que su ciencia era demasiado vulgar igual que sus diseños. No, ese brazo había sido hecho por un artesano en Jonia, era hermoso por sí solo. Funcionaba gracias a la magia. El brazo en su interior tenía esculpidas conexiones nerviosas, músculos falsos, que habían sido conectados cuidadosamente uno por uno con su cuerpo en una operación mágica que llevó dos días enteros y que ningún mono de Piltover habría soñado con llevar acabo alguna vez en su vida. Era por eso que era capaz de tener tal precisión a la hora de escribir y tocar, que era capaz de sentir a través de este. Sus terminales nerviosas funcionaban perfectamente, y se sentía igual que su brazo humano, salvo que no lo era. Y a pesar de que tenía esa fea cicatriz, le parecía que este nuevo era incluso más hermoso. Yasuo lo miraba acariciar su propio brazo prostético, extendía su mano para tocarlo también, y luego con su otra mano le tocaba el otro.   
El prostético no era demasiado pesado, pero sin duda no era suave, y su temperatura no tenía nada que ver con la del real. "Siempre me ha gustado la carne, pero si insistieras en darme un servicio con esta obra de arte, no podría negarme" decía muy serio y Jhin le pegaba con el brazo mecánico en la frente. "No sé por qué me molesto en explicarle estas cosas a un cerdo como tú" se quejaba, pero aun así aceptaba los labios sonrientes de Yasuo cuando iban a besarlo. "Es bueno que puedas sentir, así sabes que ya está caliente" se reía de nuevo y le jalaban el cabello, pero estaba bien, el ambiente era bueno, la tarde estaba en apogeo, y ellos tenían ganas. Jhin de verdad no sabía lo que le pasaba con ese hombre, pero le era tan fácil caer rendido a sus caricias, que le daba pena y aun así...  
...  
Todo había ido muy mal cuando Yasuo había aparecido. Luego de preocuparse un segundo por si este lo reconocía o no, pasaba a preocuparse por lo que Zed podía hacerle. Zed quería castigarlo por sus acciones pasadas, seguro que no le importaba si se llevaba entre los pies a uno que otro infeliz. Pero ese infeliz, de pronto lo entendía, era importante para él, y se sentía como si la frente se le enfriara. Tenía esa sensación de que algo horrible había ocurrido, de que había olvidado algo muy importante y recién se daba cuenta. Pero Zed lo sabía, lo había seguido por un tiempo, y quería venganza, y la venganza sería demasiado simple si sólo se concentrara en matar al actor. Zed quería que el actor sufriera como él, que perdiera el amor como él lo había hecho, y tuviera tiempo para sufrir por ello antes de que todo acabara. 

Por eso no lo atacaba a él. El ninja de las sombras ignoraba al actor e iba directo al espadachín, que tampoco era una presa fácil pero sí desinformada, no sabía lo que Zed era capaz de hacer, de haber sabido, hubiera tomado más precauciones. 

Fue capaz de esquivarlo con relativa facilidad, aunque era imposible atacarlo debido a las sombras. Jhin se acercaba también y trataba de hacer algo, pero era interceptado por otro par de ninjas que serían parte de la orden de Zed. Acorralado, se tomaba su tiempo en encargarse de ellos. Yasuo también lo llevaba bien, hasta que tras bloquear a la sombra equivocada, ya no.

Jhin escuchaba la voz de Zed, que le decía que era suficiente, que había ganado. El actor, luego de dispararle al segundo ninja que caía al piso muerto, después de haber sido herido por un shuriken en el costado derecho y en la pierna izquierda, volteaba a ver a Yasuo y a Zed. En el pecho del primero, una luz roja brillaba, esa era la victoria del ninja, sabía que si se acercaba o intentaba algo, lo haría explotar. Jhin apretaba los dientes, esa era la victoria de Zed, el cual seguro de todos modos mataría a Yasuo, pero él no era capaz de moverse en su contra, no hasta que veía que el samurái era rodeado por una especie de escudo purpura. Lo sabía, ese era el ojo del crepúsculo que comenzaba a manifestarse en el campo de batalla. 

Sonriendo levantaba su brazo de nuevo, apuntando con el arma a Zed, el cual ya no estaba donde Yasuo, sino frente a él. Jhin abría grande los ojos, y un sonido punzante le invadía la cabeza. Estaba en shock de repente, y veía como si fuera parte del público, en cámara lenta, cómo su brazo prostético era separado de su cuerpo en un sonido de desgarre que le retumbaba en la garganta por unos segundos. Al mismo tiempo que las rodillas de Yasuo tocaban el piso las suyas también lo hacían. Sólo podía mirarlo fijamente mientras con su brazo restante se tocaba el costado en el que tenía enterrado un shuriken.

"Tú puedes tener al vago, yo me quedo con este monstruo" esa era la voz de Zed, que con una mano le sujetaba la cabeza, eso para después arrancarle la máscara con la otra, simplemente para que Yasuo lo viera, aunque este parecía más muerto que vivo. Tenía una cortada bastante fea en la cara y parecía demasiado agotado, Jhin pesaba que era muy probable que se hubiera encontrado con Zed y su séquito más temprano ese día, eso explicaría perfectamente por qué parecía menos hábil al enfrentarse a él esa noche. Al parecer el idiota era él entonces, actuando tan despreocupado, como si se mereciera algo tan bueno en la vida. Porque había sido bueno, y solo hasta ese momento se daba cuenta. 

3 

Se sentía como un déjà vu, salvo que en ese momento no se le ofrecía ninguna droga para el dolor, y su herida no era fresca y enrome. La misma ventaja que había tenido su nuevo brazo prostético la tenía de desventaja, pues se había sentido justo como cuando lo había perdido la primera vez, sus nervios estaban destrozados. No sabía en qué lugar estaba, pero si tenía que adivinar seguro era una cueva en las montañas. Se tocaba el costado de nuevo, estaba pálido, perdiendo sangre pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para que su vida estuviera amenazada aún. Se sentía mareado y Zed aparecía frente suyo, lo levantaba para ponerlo sobre una piedra con rudeza, y sin ningún aviso le quitaba el shuriken que tenía clavado, arrancándole un grito de dolor, después empujaba algún trapo sobre la herida para que hiciera presión por su cuenta, al parecer no quería matarlo rápido, si algo tenían en común es que a los dos les gustaba el drama. 

Jhin comenzaba a resbalar basta el piso de nuevo, lentamente perdía la conciencia, estaba mareado y sentía frío. Poco a poco iba hundiéndose en un sueño profundo mientras se preguntaba por última vez si Yasuo estaría bien, ese inútil de Shen, más le valía que no lo dejara morir en la calle. En medio de ese pensamiento se desvanecía, y comenzaba a tener un recuerdo vívido de la primera vez que había afrontado ese tipo de situación, que aún con todo, no se atrevía a decir que antes había sido más afortunado que ahora, aunque ya no pensaba en ello nunca más, no servía de nada. 

…

Estaba en la enfermería de la prisión de Tuula en Jonia. Estaba confuso y veía borroso, tan débil y tembloroso que no entendía realmente para qué era la cadena que ataba su única mano a la camilla, y las que mantenían sus tobillos separados lado al lado de la cama, atrapados al metal. Su consciencia se iba y regresaba, por eso lo había visto como en fotogramas borrosos, esa silueta sobre él, que le había acariciado el rostro. Sentir sus dedos ásperos sobre sus labios, sobre sus mejillas, lo había puesto nervioso, no le gustaba que lo tocaran, menos la cara. Había cerrado los ojos un momento, pero los abría cuando sentía que la misma mano gruesa le recorría una pierna en una caricia larga. Traía puesta una bata, se daba cuenta recién, y el extraño le descubría las piernas, las cuales movía lo que podía de forma inquieta. No entendía por qué hacía eso, nunca había sido tocado de esa forma. Se negaba a cualquier idea perversa sobre lo que el extraño hacía, eso hasta que se daba cuenta de que era exactamente lo que trataba de negar. Eso pasaba cuando después de un nuevo parpadeo, podía sentir un par de dedos acariciar su intimidad. La muñeca del extraño apretaba sobre sus testículos, mientras que sus dedos se hundían entre sus nalgas acariciando su entrada casi con cariño, se sentía resbaloso, debía tener alguna especie de aceite en ellos.

Miraba al extraño agitado, tratando de enfocarlo, este sólo le acariciaba la frente con su mano libre, y luego le dejaba un beso en esta. Jhin cerraba los ojos al recibirlo y luego los abría, miraba cómo el extraño se ponía de pie, y luego se inclinaba para dejar otro beso sobre su ombligo descubierto. No se había dado cuenta cuándo había pasado, pero se descubría desnudo de las costillas para abajo. Movía los dedos de los pies, trataba de levantarse pero no tenía la fuerza, y sólo conseguía que le doliera la herida de su brazo perdido. El extraño besaba una de sus rodillas, y veía su silueta subir a la cama, no se había dado cuenta de cuándo le había quitado las cadenas de los tobillos, pero podía ver cómo la silueta se ponía entre ellas, separándolas y levantándolas un poco. Jhin negaba internamente lo que iba a pasar, debía estar soñando, los medicamentos le jugaban una mala pasada a su imaginación, o eso pensaba hasta que un quejido de dolor se le atoraba en la garganta. 

Podía sentir cómo algo grande y duro resbalaba en su interior con dificultad. El agresor había lubricado su miembro con aceite, pero eso ni de broma sería suficiente. Un par de lágrimas le brotaban cuando lo sentía entrar hasta la mitad, comenzaba a balbucear negativas y alguna súplica inentendible, cuando sentía al agresor apretar con fuerza su cadera y empujar contra él de una manera que le aguaba la nariz y hacía que las piernas le temblaran. Se sentía como una nueva herida, una inexplicable e íntima, desesperante porque no era capaz por lo menos de intentar defenderse, ni siquiera podía suplicar, sólo babear un poco y respirar agitado, temblar.

Al agresor se le marcaban las venas de las manos por la fuerza con la que le sujetaba, su miembro se doblaba un poco al intentar entrar por la fuerza, hasta que en un último empujón lo lograba casi por completo. El perpetrador dejaba salir aire caliente por la boca y la nariz, controlaba su respiración y pasaba sus dedos por sobre los oblicuos de Jhin, acariciándolos y luego su vientre como en un ritual. Ponía sus manos abiertas sobre este para empujarlo, mientras comenzaba a sacar su miembro luego de una pausa para disfrutar la estrechez dolorosa del cuerpo delgado del asesino. Miraba con deleite a su miembro salir del otro cuerpo, siendo apretado por el anillo de carne enrojecido jalándolo como si lo chupara. Su miembro también era rojo entonces, manchado por la sangre del desgarro provocado que para él simbolizaba la pérdida de la virginidad, a pesar de que sólo significaba que lo había lastimado demasiado al forzarlo de ese modo. Gotas carmín comenzaban a manchar la sábana blanca, y él volvía a entrar en Jhin después de que sólo su cabeza quedaba dentro, esta vez era lubricado por la sangre del asesino así que era más fácil. 

Cuando volvía estar totalmente dentro se inclinaba hacia el rostro de Jhin al que le temblaban las pupilas. La silueta se hacía enorme cuando se acercaba a él y se sentía asustado, volteaba el rostro pero una mano le atrapaba la mandíbula, lo obligaba a estar de frente, y entregar sus labios a la boca barbada que primero los rozaba, luego los mordía un poco, para finalmente introducir su lengua. Jhin temblaba por completo, nunca había sido tocado, no de esa forma, su boca había permanecido inmaculada hasta ese día igual que su cuerpo, y así de pronto, era violentado en su momento de mayor debilidad, estando tan gravemente herido. El agresor lamía las lágrimas de su rostro, le dejaba un par de besos en las mejillas, y entonces comenzaba a moverse contra él. Era un vaivén lento y sin ritmo al principio, aunque para Jhin no podría tener uno en ningún momento, sólo quería que terminara rápido, dolía como nunca pudo imaginar, se sentía denigrado y asustado, confundido e indefenso. 

No se enteraba cuánto tiempo pasaba, sólo que había sido demasiado, y el atacante eyaculaba dentro de él en un orgasmo en el que apretaba sus testículos contra su cuerpo para asegurarse de que poner todo dentro de Jhin. El cual tenía los ojos perdidos y mojados, la nariz roja y la boca abierta. El agresor se despedía de él besándole los labios por última vez y cubriéndolo cuidadosamente con una manta, le decía que pronto iría a verlo de nuevo, aunque Jhin seguía sin poder entenderle mucho de todos modos. Pronto llegaba una enfermera a atender sus nuevas heridas, ellos sabían lo que había pasado ahí y no les importaba, por supuesto que no, porque quien había sido, según Jhin se enteraría después, había sido la misma persona que le había perdonado la vida, el gran maestro Kusho...

…

Se despertaba aún en la cueva, le costaba enfocar su mirada a la escasa luz que penetraba en el lugar. Se daba cuenta de inmediato que estaba atado. Tenía los pies juntos y amarrados, su brazo inmovilizado con una soga que le rodeaba por el pecho y lo mantenía completamente pegado a este. Tenía dolor de cabeza, sentía su hombro hinchado y veía rastros de su brazo mecánico aún adheridos a este. Tampoco podía moverse sin que le doliera el costado donde había sido apuñalado, pero se daba cuenta de que había sido atendido. Sin duda Zed no quería que muriera ahí. 

"¿Qué planeas hacer? No creo que puedas matarme en frente de tu maestro siendo que bueno, ya lo mataste tú a él... ¿O planeas enterrarme con él? Bueno, seguro que al viejo le hubiera encantado eso..." Le decía a Zed cuando veía su silueta en la entrada de la cueva, aunque también podía ser uno de sus seguidores, después de todo todos los ninjas eran bastante parecidos a sus ojos, todos carentes de estilo.

"No tientes a la suerte, podría destriparte aquí mismo si quiero... No, el castigo ejemplar para tus monstruosos actos debe ser en el mismo lugar que tu libertador rompió sus votos" explicaba mientras se daba la vuelta para caminar hacia él que permanecía tirado en el piso "Entonces vamos a tu actual casa... La verdad no sé si haces esto porque me odias o lo odias... O lo quisiste tanto como para querer enmendar lo que hizo... Eso Shen no lo sabe, ¿no? El pobre huérfano defensor del equilibrio... Las cosas que viste..." se callaba con un quejido cuando llegando a su lado Zed le pisaba las costillas, Jhin tosía un poco quejándose y se reía "En ese entonces también tenía la cara pegada al piso, ¿no? Cuando viste a través de la puerta, lo que tu amado maestro me hacía" ahora le pateaba la cara con rabia para que se callara, Jhin se quejaba y se reía de nuevo, escupía sangre que salía de su nariz también.

"No sé cómo lo hiciste, cómo lo sedujiste pero eso no volverá a pasar, me encargaré de poner fin a tu vida demonio" Zed se acordaba en ese momento, claro que sí. En ese entonces le parecían curiosas las visitas del maestro a ese criminal, al cuál por su buen comportamiento se le tenían ciertas consideraciones. Parecía como si ante sus educadas palabras y actitud tímida todos olvidaran que era un monstruo, pero él no. Uno de sus privilegios era poder ir a la enfermería a que atendieran su herida, quedarse a platicar con el gran maestro Kusho, sin presencia de los guardias. Creían que el gran maestro sería el único que podría entender la mente torcida del asesino e intentar curarlo, este incluso le llevaba libros a veces y a veces... Zed había empujado apenas la puerta, iba en busca de su maestro y escuchaba un ruido extraño, se portaba cauteloso y se asomaba apenas. Lo primero que veía era el rostro de Jhin pegado al piso, este tenía la mirada perdida y el rostro enrojecido, se movía como si alguien lo empujara... Viendo un poco más allá se daría cuenta de que quien lo empujaba era el maestro Kusho, que se aferraba a su cadera levantada y lo penetraba con el suficiente entusiasmo como para no darse cuenta de que Zed los estaba viendo. Pero Jhin sí se daba cuenta, el efecto de la droga favorita que a Kusho le gustaba darle se estaba pasando, y él era capaz de reconocer al ninja en la puerta. Le sonreía entonces, de una forma que a Zed le parecería bastante depravada y burlona, pero realmente se debía a que seguía medio perdido, y que unos minutos antes se había visto obligado a chupársela a su maestro, y aún tenía la boca manchada de semen y saliva. 

Esa imagen acompañaría a Zed por mucho tiempo, y tampoco sería la última vez que los atrapara de ese modo. Se negaba rotundamente a creer que esa fuera una de las razones por las que Kusho había dejado vivo a Jhin, pero mientras más indagaba, más frustrado se sentía.

"Sabes, lo que nunca entendí era si... Estabas celoso de mí o de él, ¿qué querías entonces pequeño Zed? ¿Que te follara como a mí? O tal vez querías..." 

4

Yasuo despertaba en un lugar que no conocía, apenas podía enfocar el techo. Sentía la boca seca y el cuerpo entumido. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior le venían todos juntos y se sobresaltaba, intentaba sentarse de golpe y se arrepentía, comenzaba a toser y se abrazaba el estómago, luego se limpiaba la boca y veía su mano manchada de sangre. Tenía el torso vendado y le resultaba doloroso regular su respiración. Cerraba los ojos un momento, apretaba los puños y los dientes, pensaba que Jhin había tenido razón todas las veces que lo había llamado inútil. Ni siquiera había podido con un puñado de ninjas y al final ese tipo se lo había llevado, justo frente a sus ojos. Después de haberse encontrado temprano con Zed había tenido un enfrentamiento con su séquito, que lo habían mantenido ocupado toda la tarde y hasta el anochecer, había sido un idiota al dejarse engañar así, no entender que sólo querían agotarlo para que no pudiera hacer nada en la batalla real.

La verdad ni siquiera entendía por qué seguía vivo, él había visto su muerte demasiado clara en ese momento. Incluso había sentido un poco de alivio porque habría acabado con su peregrinaje, al mismo tiempo que no debería tener esa incómoda charla con Jhin al respecto de ser un asesino serial. Si los dos eran asesinados después de haber tenido una buena aventura tal vez no sería tan malo. Sin embargo seguía vivo, no había podido salvar a Jhin, que no sabía si estaba muerto o no. Su corazón dolía un poco al pensar en que podría estar muerto. Sabía que el actor era resistente e inteligente, y que si estaba vivo encontraría la forma de volver a su lado y molestarlo, pero si estaba muerto...

Se ponía alerta cuando sentía la presencia de alguien en su habitación. Al lado de la puerta había alguien recargado, parecía una estatua, pero era un puto ninja. Entrecerraba los ojos y se daba cuenta de inmediato que no desprendía la misma aura que los otros, aun así no era un personaje en el que confiaría de primeras.

Yasuo se enteraba de que había sido salvado por él, pero que no había sido capaz de detener a Zed de llevarse a Jhin. Este también le decía que su nombre era Shen, y su única tarea en este mundo era defender el equilibrio. Le decía que había estado durmiendo casi un día entero, y cuando Yasuo pretendía ponerse de pie para perseguir al secuestrador, este le decía que no habría caso, que debía ser inteligente aunque parecía que le costaba bastante. Le explicaba que Zed no mataría a Jhin así nada más, que seguro le había preparado un juicio, en un lugar que él conocía demasiado bien. También le decía que les llevarían ventaja pero no demasiada, Zed sólo viajaba en las sombras, sólo andaba por la tierra con la seguridad de la noche, así que se refugiaba durante el día. No que no pudiera caminar bajo el sol, sino porque era más débil de día, y él nunca le daría semejante ventaja a cualquier enemigo que se encontrara. Además, según sabía habían acabado con todos los súbditos que había llevado, entonces aún tenía que cargar con Jhin, que independientemente de que no pudiera seguir su ritmo, no iría rápido y gustoso a donde Zed quería llevarlo. 

Yasuo suspiraba recargando su cabeza de nuevo en la almohada, habían ido de cero a cien en un tiempo demasiado corto. El día anterior habían estado acurrucados en la cama pese al calor, jugando con sus cuerpos, alimentándose de caricias y vino, y hora esto. Sabía que no conocía bien a Jhin, y que este estaba tan cerca de ser una buena persona o un inocente tanto como él mismo. Sabía que Jhin le escondía cosas, y que él no quería saberlas, incluso se había hecho el loco cundo Zed se las había ladrado en la cara. Yasuo sabía que Jhin no era una buena persona, y también que no lo conocía realmente, pero aun así... Se llevaba una mano a la frente, se cubría los ojos un momento, luego la boca y volvía a suspirar. Sentía inquietud, desesperación, decepción de sí mismo una vez más, porque no había nada que pudiera salvar, menos con ese cuerpo deshecho. 

Jhin era un asesino enfermo, y él un desterrado borracho, y por supuesto, si uno es estricto, un asesino también. Ninguno de los dos se merecían nada mejor que eso, no tenían derecho a ser felices o estar bien, a pasar todas las tardes despreocupadas que pasaron juntos, que quería que siguieran pasando juntos. No se conocían, no se amaban, porque el amor no podía ser algo tan perverso. Pero que se jodieran todos, que se fuera a la mierda todo el mundo, la necesidad de tocarlo no se le iba a limpiar de las manos así de fácil, y ese dolor en el pecho, sabía que no tenía nada que ver con su estado físico. Que se jodiera el mundo, él nunca votó por ninguna de esas reglas, él nunca preguntó por los derechos de cualquier cosa. Sólo lo necesitaba a él, aunque no se merecieran nada, aunque su castigo fuera justo, sus manos, sus huesos, sus dientes y su alma estaban necesitados. La piel de Jhin era suya y él si quería podía reclamar cada cabello de su cabeza. No importaba si no estaba bien, no importaba si era imposible... Lo necesitaba tanto... Había perdido tanto en su vida ya, que no podía dejar de aferrarse a esta última cosa, que no era buena, pero era suya.

La resolución de ese sentimiento había sido la que había hecho que la deidad de los inmundos decidiera entrar en el cuarto del espadachín. Shen dejaba el lugar, la mujer animal y dios traicionado miraba al samurái en la cama que estaba perdiendo la conciencia de nuevo. Soraka había atendido el llamado de Shen ya que estaba cerca, y como un favor a él, pero sólo se había decidido totalmente al escuchar el discurso silencioso en el corazón de Yasuo. La deidad de los inmundos concedería un último favor a ese criminal indigno.   
>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leerme, el siguiente capítulo será el último, espero estén disfrutando leer esto tanto como yo disfruto de escribirlo, nos leemos pronto <3


	4. Aliados

1

Nada que pudiera considerarse de verdad malo le había pasado hasta ese momento. Era uno más de los huérfanos en el mundo, pero era uno de Jonia, lo que ya lo ponía en mucha ventaja por sobre los de cualquier otro lugar, incluyendo a los de Demacia, y casi en una dimensión paralela a los de Zaun o Noxus. En Jonia los huérfanos vivían en santuarios en los que recibían la misma educación que cualquier élite, exceptuando el uso de la magia, claro. Eran bien educados en filosofía, matemáticas, literatura, arte… En eso también eran diferentes a las otras naciones, ellos ponían al mismo nivel, o incluso en uno más alto la enseñanza de las artes. Para ellos era tan valioso un pintor como un matemático, y enseñaban la danza con la misma pasión que en Piltover la química. Pero no la magia. A Jhin siempre le gustó la danza, no era lo mismo que con las otras actividades físicas y las artes marciales básicas que practicaban, las cuales hacía más a la fuerza que otra cosa. Siempre disfrutó más la poesía que la escritura de ensayos sobre botánica, pero eso no significaba que no fuera bueno haciéndolo. 

Era un virtuoso, y en muchos aspectos sobresalía de entre sus compañeros, aunque siempre fue tímido y nunca se jactó de ello. Tal vez por eso se había enamorado del teatro, donde podía ser todo lo que quería ser, ponerse una máscara, y ser todo lo arrogante que quería, todo lo audaz, y esconder su imperfección. No recibió burlas por eso, sólo alguna mirada curiosa de vez en cuando, acosadora, incómoda. Cuando era niño la marca en su rostro se notaba más, no era capaz de recordar dónde la había obtenido, lo mismo que no era capaz de recordar a aquellos que fueron sus padres, quizás era por eso que su ausencia no le dolía. Tampoco era algo de lo que se había preocupado para siempre, a su merced había quedado un mundo lleno de cosas por aprender, un mundo al que quería mostrar todas las capacidades que sabía tenía, del cual ser el actor principal, público para su arte.

Tampoco recuerda cuándo habían comenzado sus impulsos. Tal vez aquella ocasión en la que había visto a un gato negro atrapar a un ave de hermosísimo plumaje y aplastarle el cuello mientras lo miraba con sus enormes ojos color esmeralda. Sólo él había sido capaz de comprender la poesía en ello, de sentirse gato por un momento, y conmoverse hasta los huesos. Ver la belleza en una muerte violenta. Tal vez fue eso, pero no lo recuerda. Piensa que algo malo había en él desde el momento de nacer, porque no es estúpido, por más hermoso que sea para él sabe todas las implicaciones de arrancar la vida a alguien, de ser un asesino. Pero no es capaz de controlarlo, desde aquella primera vez, nunca se había sentido tan excitado. Sabía que no era así por un trauma, no algo que pudiera recordar al menos. De verdad, nada malo le había pasado en su niñez, en cambio, había sido admirado por sus talentos, llamado virtuoso incluso, y bien recibido por su carácter tímido que muchas veces era confundido con humilde. Se descarrió solo. A Jhin no le había pasado nada malo, nadie lo había tocado ni insultado, nadie se había aprovechado de su situación de huérfano, de niño solo, de indefenso. No hasta ese momento.

En veintidós años de su vida nadie había estado nunca tan cerca, nadie se había metido bajo su piel de ese modo, un modo tan malo. Cuando estaba en el santuario ya había escuchado hablar del gran maestro Kusho. Su avivada imaginación se había hecho una historia al respecto, lo había imaginado gallardo y abnegado, y así había parecido al verlo cuando lo capturaron en la montaña, casi un ser divino, imperturbable. Pero ahora no se veía imperturbable o divino, le parecía más mortal que nunca, los deseos convertían en eso a la gente, especialmente en Jonia donde los entrenaban toda su vida para estar en equilibrio, en realidad los entrenaban para reprimirse, pensaba. Por eso debía ser natural que el más correcto de ellos, tuviera un lado así de perverso, así como él tenía su propio lado incontrolable. 

En un par de días sería capaz de dejar la enfermería de Tuula (e ingresar formalmente a prisión), su cuerpo estaba débil y bastante delgado, pero la herida estaba cerrando bien y sería capaz de reponerse con el tiempo, aunque para siempre estaría incompleto. Jhin miraba fijamente a Kusho que estaba sentado a su lado, estaba encadenado a la cama como siempre y la mano que aún tenía temblaba sin que pudiera evitarlo, mientras apretaba entre sus dedos la manta blanca que ya no lo estaba cubriendo. Kusho le acariciaba la frente con un pañuelo para secarle la ligera capa de sudor que le cubría, y luego le peinaba un poco el cabello, le sonreía de forma amable y a Jhin le daban nauseas. Lo tocaba de esa forma, como si fuera lo más delicado del mundo, lo más preciado, y sin embargo un par de semanas atrás le había hecho esa cosa horrible de esa forma tan bruta que aún le dolía de solo recordar. Kusho se había disculpado en su segunda visita, con la excusa más estúpida del mundo. Para él eso había sido como un ritual, esa violencia había sido necesaria, esperaba que lo entendiera, así como él había llegado a entender el arte de Jhin. Eso le decía, le hablaba por horas sobre por qué lo consideraba especial y que sí, él si lo entendía, toda la poesía y la belleza de sus obras, por eso lo había perseguido durante cuatro años sin parar, porque quería conocerlo, porque se había enamorado de él. Jhin no le creía nada, no quería escucharlo, estaba herido y en pánico, el otro era un enfermo, tanto como él mismo, se daba cuenta. Después no volvió a lastimarlo del mismo modo, lo que no quiere decir que hubiera dejado de disponer de su cuerpo a su gusto, el cuerpo que amaba. 

Dejaba un beso sobre sus labios siempre cerrados y defensivos, sonreía y dejaba su nariz rozar su barbilla, mientras su mano acariciaba de forma insistente la intimidad de Jhin que en contra de su propia voluntad se iba hinchando. Pasaba sus labios sobre uno de sus pechos, tocaba con la punta de su lengua su pezón y comenzaba a chuparlo, su color de botón rosa poco a poco se volvía rojo, la íel alrededor se irritaba con facilidad y Kusho le decía que era hermoso. A Jhin se le escapaba un quejido y decidía mirar a otro lado, su cuerpo reacciona a los estímulos, pero también recordaba, y por eso temblaba cuando la mano que acariciaba su entrepierna iba más allá aún. No podía reprimir un gemido cuando Kusho, después de pasear sus dedos por sobre el dilatador que le había puesto desde hacía unos minutos lo empujaba adentro de nuevo. Había salido casi la mitad gracias al aceite que usaba de lubricante, y a que Jhin estaba más flojo después de trabajarlo así por más de quince minutos. En la mesita al lado de Kusho estaban sus instrumentos para tratar el cuerpo del artista. Había varias figuras fálicas, ordenadas en tamaño, desde la más pequeña hasta la más grande que tendría casi el tamaño del miembro de Kusho, la cual ahora Jhin tenía en su interior. Siempre era así, se tardaba su tiempo para dilatarlo, para jugar con su cuerpo. 

Cuando el gran maestro creía que Jhin estaba listo dejaba de mover el dilatador en su calmado vaivén, volteaba a la mesita donde había también una alguna droga preparada que inyectaría directo a la sonda intravenosa. Jhin se agitaba al ver lo que el otro planeaba, abría más los ojos y le decía que no era necesario que hiciera eso, que le prometía que no se movería esta vez. Pero Kusho no le creía, decía que no quería que se lastimara al hacer fuerza, y además, como si hablara de la pequeña travesura de un viejo, como si fuera cualquier cosa, le contaba que le gustaba mucho cómo se sentía su cuerpo tras administrar la droga. A Jhin se le enfriaba la frente. Lo que a Kusho le gustaba era verlo sin control alguno sobre su cuerpo, ni siquiera para hablar. Jhin odiaba esa droga porque pese a que podía sentirlo todo, demasiado, no tenía control ni sobre un dedo de sí mismo, ni hablar, babeaba, y lloraba con facilidad, esa droga lo volvía un muñeco húmedo y caliente, sin ninguna voluntad. Kusho lo hacía sin embargo, y luego le quitaba las cadenas. 

A Jhin todo se le volvía borroso de repente, y le lloraban los ojos, sabía lo que venía, y sentía cómo Kusho sacaba el dilatador de su interior. Lo siguiente que podía sentir era el miembro grueso del gran maestro dentro suyo, y cómo admiraba el vientre plano y delgado de Jhin siendo hinchado por su esencia. Odiaba eso, especialmente cuando se acercaba a su boca y lo hacía comer, y él con la lengua dormida sentía ahogarse, hasta que este terminaba directo en su garganta y el actor debía tragar. Luego era acariciado con cariño, y cada parte de su cuerpo era lavado con esponja y jabón aromático por las manos de Kusho. Este también se tomaba su tiempo limpiándolo, acicalándolo. Lo recordaba tarareando alguna canción tradicional mientras lavaba su cuerpo, especialmente cuando tomaba una navaja en mano y se hacía cargo de la casi tímida barba que le creía después de un par de días, aunque no se detenía ahí. Jhin podía ver aun en sus sueños su rostro entretenido y contento mientras pasaba la navaja por la espuma puesta sobre su vientre, en el camino de vello negro que llegaba hasta cubrir su entrepierna. Recuerda claramente el escalofrío de sentir la navaja fría y peligrosa contra su más sensible piel, y luego exponerse a la brisa, la tela contra su piel delicada, el propio vello grueso de Kusho rozando dominante contra su intimidad que parecía infantil así desnuda. No recuerda cuándo este dejó de usar su droga en él, pero tampoco recuerda cuándo se volvió lo suficientemente dócil como para hincarse frente suyo y hacerle una mamada como su fuera lo más normal del mundo, su propósito en la vida. 

Entonces su recuerdo de Kusho tomándolo por la espalda sobre la cama de su celda mientras le acariciaba el cabello, se transformaba en la situación actual de Zed jalándole el cabello con rudeza, aplastándolo contra una roca grande incrustada en la pared de la cueva. No había sentido mucho dolor cuando lo había penetrado pese a no prepararlo en lo absoluto, después de todo sus encuentros con Yasuo eran maratónicos y este era más grande debía decir. Pensaba en eso y se reía un poco, con su boca pintada de sangre le decía a Zed que imaginaba que sería más grande, después de todo había crecido bastante más desde la esa vez que lo conoció en la montaña. El otro se molestaba y lo embestía con fuerza sacándole el aire. 

¿Por qué le hacía eso? La respuesta era simple para Jhin a esas alturas, gracias a todos los viejos discursos de Kusho lo sabía, este no había sido el único en ser afectado por el arte de Jhin. Zed había odiado a su maestro porque lo había decepcionado siendo un corrupto y débil humano más, pero también por tomar algo que él deseaba. En contra de la voluntad de ambos el cuerpo de Jhin reaccionaba, los golpes continuos a su próstata le daban una erección y hacían que un par de gemidos salieran de su boca. Zed lo llamaba puta entonces, era un fácil enfermo que se excitaba por esas cosas, y Jhin no se lo negaba, le decía en cambio que debería agradecerle a Kusho, que se había tomado su buen tiempo para entrenar su cuerpo hasta que fuera de ese modo, que eso ya debería saberlo. A Zed se le borraba la sonrisa del rostro y gruñendo un poco lo que hacía era viajar con su mano entre la ropa del actor, llegar a la parte herida de su costado que él mismo había atendido de mala forma, y comenzar a hundir sus dedos en ella. A Jhin se le iba el aire en un grito, se agitaba por el dolor y trataba de moverse, pero Zed, riendo de nuevo, enterraba más los dedos en su herida que comenzaba a sangrar, abriéndose más de lo que ya estaba. 

Jhin se ponía pálido y sudaba frío, le salían un par de lágrimas cundo el otro movía sus dedos dentro de la herida, se quejaba y sus piernas perdían fuerza. Su erección continuaba viva incluso con eso, entonces Zed se burlaba de él diciendo que después de todo sí había sido bien entrenado. Tenía un orgasmo fatal cuando Zed eyaculaba dentro suyo, perdía la conciencia mientras sentía cómo los dedos del ninja dejaban su herida por fin, y el esperma de su captor le llenaba el vientre, se desvanecía en el piso. Lo último que pensaba en su agonía es que ahora también tendría dolor de estómago, y la sensación desagradable de la semilla de una persona que odiaba en su interior otra vez.

Soñaba con la primera vez que había sentido dolor de estómago por eso. No que antes no lo sintiera, pero había estado tan medicado que había pensado se debía a eso, pero una vez limpio y en su celda, se daba cuenta de que era el esperma de Kusho el que lo provocaba. En sus sueños se abrazaba el estómago enroscado en su celda en Tuula, mirando a la nada, solo por fin, terriblemente solo. Entonces sentía unas manos cálidas y grandes posadas sobre las suyas, alguien lo abrazaba y le pedía perdón por ser así con él. Ese no era Kusho, no era un mal recuerdo, ese era el idiota de Yasuo besándole la oreja, acariciando su vientre lleno de su semilla. Jhin pensaba que no le importaba tener dolor de estómago si eso significaba estar impregnado de la esencia del espadachín por el resto del día, sentirlo fuera y dentro de su piel, era un costo que pagaba sin problemas. Pero Yasuo no estaba ahí cuando despertaba, lo que hacía de golpe porque le tiraban agua encima, era de noche, era hora de seguir su camino. 

Su único brazo seguía atado, y su herida había sido cubierta de nuevo, aunque ahora tenía los pies libres. Comenzaría así su camino en la noche, atado y andando como un zombi detrás de Zed que iba a caballo. Jhin arrastraba los pies y se caía un par de veces, sólo cuando volvía a perder la conciencia después de un par de horas Zed lo subía con él al caballo que había sacado de quién sabe dónde. Andaba por la noche con el actor atado y recargado en su espalda, inconsciente. Esa era la persona que había cambiado a Zed para siempre, ese monstruo que le provocó tantas pesadillas y fascinación durante años, y ahora estaba medio muerto y a su completa merced. El ninja no acababa de entender cómo podía seguir pareciéndole tan terrorífico y hermoso, incluso en ese estado. Para Zed, Jhin había sido un punto de quiebre en su vida, y aunque nunca lo aceptaría, entendía por qué Kusho había sido destruido por su aterradora belleza. 

2

Gracias a Soraka, Yasuo se había recuperado por completo en cuestión de horas, y apenas la deidad cruzaba la puerta de salida, ellos hacían lo mismo. Shen conocía el destino de Zed y Jhin, pero aún debían adivinar la ruta que Zed elegiría para llegar a este. El ninja de las sombras era inteligente con eso, pero por suerte Shen seguía conociéndolo un poco, estaba seguro de que aquél chico con el que había crecido no había desaparecido del todo, y por suerte no estaba equivocado, no mucho. 

Shen no era alguien muy hablador, pero Yasuo no era una persona que pudiera permanecer impasible por mucho tiempo cuando tenía compañía, incluso si lucía preocupado en algún momento, cuando disminuían el paso, hablaba con él. De algún modo conseguía que Shen le contara acerca de la historia de los cuatro, cuando se conocieron cuatro años atrás. Shen le decía que no era una historia que le gustara contar, cosas malas habían pasado desde el momento en el que se habían puesto a seguir el rastro del demonio dorado ocho años atrás.

Durante cuatro años ellos y su padre lo habían perseguido, aún recuerda las primeras imágenes que vio sobre las escenas del crimen que el asesino llamaba obras de arte. Era la primera vez en su vida que había sentido escalofríos de ese modo, como si algo fuera terriblemente mal de repente. Su padre había aceptado ese trabajo como una misión de vida, lo había visto en sus ojos de inmediato, mientas Zed estaba tan horrorizado como él. Era lo normal entonces, apenas tendrían catorce años, eran unos niños, aunque estaba seguro que aun en la actualidad se sentiría del mismo modo si lo viera por primera vez. Nunca pensó que tardarían tanto tiempo en darle caza al asesino, y cada “nueva obra” que encontraban a su paso, era como un peso más a la culpa que sentía por no poder apresarlo rápido. Estaba seguro de que Zed y su padre sentían lo mismo, ahí fue cuando su compañero de toda la vida comenzó a cambiar, y su padre también lo hizo, a su modo, se volvió más reservado de lo que ya era, más metido en sus meditaciones, y Zed, él más agresivo. Shen también cambió, tuvo que ser más fuerte, ser casi indiferente hacía el horror para poder afrontarlo. 

Cuatro años después se había sorprendido al ver la cara del asesino. Era un joven tramoyista de veintidós años recién, lo que quería decir que comenzó a matar incluso antes de la edad que ellos tenían en ese entonces. Zed lo había sentenciado rápido, a muerte, alguien como él no debía existir y Shen estaba de acuerdo, un monstruo como ese, debía ser borrado de la faz de la tierra de inmediato. Aunque le costaba trabajo pensar en él como ese monstruo cuando lo veía en el piso, hincado y suplicante, recién perdido el brazo, parecía inocente por un momento, demasiado joven, demasiado normal. Tal vez por eso no contradijo la decisión de su padre de llevarlo vivo a la prisión, incluso si en ese momento dudó de su juicio. Era el mayor y el gran maestro, no era su papel evaluar sus decisiones, no era su trabajo juzgar a nadie, aún era un aprendiz.   
Después de eso la relación de Zed y su padre se había roto para siempre, también la confianza entre ellos después de que secundara las decisiones del gran maestro. Del mismo modo la confianza con su padre se había roto, este de por sí ya era reservado con su propio hijo, pero después de la captura de Jhin lo había empujado aún más lejos. Había comenzado a mandarlo en misiones que lo alejaban de él, a negarle la palabra, y a nunca volver a mirarlo a los ojos. Si Shen hubiera sabido lo que pasaba en ese momento, hubiera podido reconocer ese comportamiento como culpa y vergüenza. 

Más de dos años pasó el artista en la prisión, antes de que le llegaran noticias de su escape de Tuula, los rumores de la conspiración para que escapara que incluían a su padre en ellos, y por último la noticia del asesinato de este a manos de Zed. Y ahora estaban ahí, de nuevo como al principio. Zed había despojado de su brazo al asesino una vez más, lo condenaba a muerte, y él debía defender una vez más la voluntad de su padre de perdonar la vida del asesino, de incluso salvarla, pero no por un designio de él, sino de algo más grande que todos juntos, el equilibrio. Por qué, no lo sabía aun, pero no era su trabajo juzgarlo, menos sabiendo que sus emociones podrían ponerse en el camino.

Eso era lo que le contaba a Yasuo mientras atravesaban una montaña nocturna, este sólo respondía levantando una ceja. Sin duda Jhin era un monstruo, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, y lo que pudiera, lo decidiría en cuanto lo tuviera a su lado de nuevo, Shen, Zed, ese tal Kusho (incluso si en su tiempo él también lo había admirado), no le importaban una mierda en realidad. 

3

Tres días llevaban en su camino, y Jhin ya no podía caminar por su cuenta realmente, aun así era arrastrado por el ninja a hacerlo de vez en cuando. Estaba totalmente pálido, y su herida comenzaba a sangrar por ratos, la verdad es que a él mismo le sorprendía su resistencia, poder ponerse de pie aun, no morir. Zed lo miraba con indiferencia todo el tiempo, para él esa tortura era justa, y Jhin no diría que no se merecía algo como eso. Comprobaba sin ninguna duda que Zed se parecía mucho más a Kusho de lo que Shen podría en toda su vida. Eso era porque a comparación del ninja del crepúsculo, esos dos se habían corrompido hasta los huesos, habían sido tan fácilmente arrastrados por sus impulsos, sus deseos. 

En su delirio Jhin recordaba cuando había obtenido su brazo nuevo. Sentado en su celda en Tuula el mago designado a conectarlo a su cuerpo estaba terminando, y él sólo se había sentido tan cansado cuando perdió su brazo. No sentía ningún dolor, sólo un cansancio terrible. Dos días habían pasado en los que el flujo de su energía espiritual había sido manipulado para conectarlo con la artesanía. Podía moverlo apenas, temblaba, pero podía sentirlo, esa cosa extraña, pero ahora tan suya. Kusho había entrado después, se había sentado a su lado como muchas veces, y como muchas otras le había besado la frente luego de secarle el sudor con un paño. Jhin no lo miraba con miedo o recelo, simplemente lo miraba, así de normal era para él ya. Kusho tomaba la mano mecánica entra las suyas, la inspeccionaba con un par de caricias, entrelazaba sus dedos con los otros y sonreía. Jhin no entendía a ese hombre, no le parecía malo en ese momento, probablemente lo único malo que había hecho en su vida se lo había hecho a él cuando lo capturó. Y ahora estaba a punto de regresar a un asesino enfermo a asolar a su gente, lo mismo que liberar a un lobo entre las ovejas, si incluso le regresaba el brazo que le faltaba. Porque Kusho le había dicho que sería liberado pronto, y le creía, porque había aprendido a creer en su palabra en esos dos años. 

Le decía que se encontrarían después, pero eso nunca pasaría. Jhin era liberado por una conspiración política y al poco tiempo se le asignaban armas y un objetivo, pero Kusho no se reunía con él nunca, se enteraba de que había sido asesinado por Zed. Lo único que podía sentir en ese momento era furia, pero no porque Kusho le doliera, sino porque ese mocoso de las sombras le había robado ahora y para siempre la oportunidad de matar al gran maestro con sus propias manos.

Kusho acariciaba su mano prostética, la pegaba a su frente, después le dejaba un beso en la boca y le peinaba el cabello, no le cabía ninguna duda de que ese hombre lo adoraba, aunque él no pudiera hacer otra cosa que mirarlo con extrañeza. Hacia él no sentía nada, sólo ganas de matarlo, aunque se había acostumbrado a sentir su cuerpo mayor entre sus piernas, y su piel se excitaba fácilmente bajo su tacto. 

Recobrando el conocimiento a ratos, y en uno de sus momentos de lucidez podía ver la cara de Zed frente suyo. Por un momento al abrir los ojos lo había confundido con Yasuo, a quien tanto deseaba, se sentía enfermo entonces, al haber confundido a semejante monstruo con el espadachín. Zed era igual que Kusho, ya lo decía, a su modo también lo adoraba, pero sus deseos sólo podían ser así de oscuros, se convertían en ansia de tortura y asesinato. Podía sentirlo dentro suyo de nuevo, excitado como un puberto teniendo sexo por primera vez. El ninja de las sombras no quería admitirlo, y decía que era un castigo o no decía nada, pero Jhin conocía bien a los de su tipo, para él no era más que perversión disfrazada, lujuria contenida, un sádico que no tiene ningún reparo en matar o torturar, pero que pretende no sentir ningún impulso sexual hacia quien tanto desea. Lo sabía porque él se excitaba del mismo modo cuando efectuaba sus obras de arte, sólo que el sexo lo guardaba para después, para cuando podía tener acceso al cuerpo del vagabundo en su cama.

Había perdido sus zapatos en algún momento, lo mismo que su desgarrada camisa que ahora servía de vendaje improvisado para sus heridas. Estaba sucio y tenía sangre seca en la cara, incluso el hambre lo había abandonado aunque la sed persistía, nunca obtenía lo suficiente para saciarla y Zed no le daba descanso. Entre sus piernas temblorosas que difícilmente aguantaban su peso ahora podía sentir un pequeño río de semen escurriendo, y su dolor de estómago se fundía con otros dolores en estado permanente. Elegía refugiarse en su mente, imaginar con todas sus fuerzas que en su interior yacía la semilla del espadachín, que había sido él quien había eyaculado dentro suyo apenas una hora atrás. Que había sido Yauo quien le había enterrado las uñas en la cadera hasta hacerlo sangrar por la fuerza con la que lo sujetaba, por lo mucho que lo deseaba. Elegía pensar que había sido él y no Zed quien le había comido la boca de ese modo. Yasuo y no otro desgraciado, no de nuevo alguien a quien odiaba con el alma, sino alguien a quien de verdad deseaba con cada fibra de su cuerpo.

Era el cuarto día y se desplomaba en el piso al poco tiempo de empezar a andar, no quedaba ni una gota de fuerza en su cuerpo, y si era sincero, tampoco ganas de vivir. Estaba tan agotado y herido, si de todos modos lo iban a matar, pensaba que sería bueno si podía evitarse más dolor y simplemente perecer en ese momento. Por eso se dejaba caer al piso, y no reaccionaba cuando Zed lo movía con su pie. Sólo se quejaba lastimeramente cuando este le pisaba las costillas, pero ni para eso tenía fuerzas realmente, ya estaba, no quería más, había perdido por completo la voluntad de vivir. A pesar de todo pensaba que alguien como él, que era igual de monstruo que su torturador, pudiera tener como último refugio un recuerdo de las tardes que había pasado con el ronin, que pudiera añorarlo tanto. Pensaba en él como lo único que había pasado en su vida que podía considerarse bueno. Lo único que lamentaba en ese momento, era no haberle dado un beso de despedida la última vez que se vieron y también, no haberle dicho que era importante, y que gracias, de verdad gracias.

Estaba perdiendo la consciencia de nuevo cuando lo escuchaba desde lejos, alguien enfadado gritaba el nombre del ninja de las sombras, por un momento pensaba que era Yasuo, aunque también podía ser su imaginación que lo añoraba. Zed se ponía en guardia, y él se dejaba absorber por la negra noche, caía en una inconsciencia tan profunda, que realmente sería difícil decir la diferencia entre eso y estar muerto.

4

Abría los ojos con dificultad, todo estaba borroso y se sentía pesado. No reconocía el lugar en el que estaba, pero seguro que no era el infierno, a menos de que en el infierno los cuartos fueran de madera y tuvieran candelabros de pésimo gusto para iluminarlos. Apenas podía mover sus dedos temblorosos, notaba la ausencia de su brazo y comenzaba a recordar cosas. ¿Dónde estaba Zed? Ese no parecía el ahora llamado templo de las sombras para nada. Volteaba el rostro con dificultad para inspeccionar el lugar y lo primero que veía hacía que el corazón casi se le saliera del pecho. No se creía lo que veía, tal vez era una alucinación como las que había tenido los pasados cuatro días. El miedo se le mezclaba con una sensación cálida en el estómago y cerraba los ojos un momento, nunca había agradecido nada en su vida, pero ahora lo hacía. Levantaba su brazo tembloroso y débil, vendado, hasta lograr la hazaña de tocar el brazo que lo rodeaba en un abrazo protector. Quería asegurarse de que era real.

Esa melena enmarañada sólo podía pertenecer a una persona. En esa cama de esa pensión barata, Yasuo estaba acostado a su lado, durmiendo profundamente, abrazándolo como para que no se escapara de nuevo, y a él se le aguaban los ojos, intentaba hablar pero tenía la garganta seca. Contemplaba al espadachín, y con algún esfuerzo más lograba tocar con sus dedos su rostro dormido, acariciaba el parche que tenía sobre una herida en su mejilla, esto hacía que despertara. 

Yasuo gruñía un poco al despertar, sujetaba por inercia la mano que lo tocaba y se incorporaba encajando uno de sus codos en el colchón. Lo miraba con ojos somnolientos y luego los abría del todo en una grata sorpresa. “Te tardaste mucho, creí que te quedarías así para siempre” le reclamaba de una forma que sonaba a cariño y capricho al mismo tiempo. “No tienes una idea…” decía sin terminar su sentencia y besaba la mano que sujetaba “tú de verdad no sabes nada, y te quejas de mí todo el tiempo” reclamaba cerrando los ojos con un poco de sentimiento, y Jhin sentía culpa. Era culpable de cualquier cosa que Yasuo fuera a reclamarle a continuación. Quería hablar, quería decirle que sí era cierto, que tenía razón pero que no se fuera, Jhin no tenía las fuerzas para regresarle el apretón de manos, pero de verdad trataba, el espadachín debería sentirlo temblar bajo su agarre.  
“No quiero volver a sentir esas cosas nunca más, ¿está bien?” ahora acariciaba su rostro y pegaba su frente a la otra, para verlo tan profundamente como se podía “Por eso no te vayas por tu cuenta de nuevo, no hagas lo que quieras después de dejarme estar contigo de este modo” al final era un reclamo dulce que le causaba escalofríos agradables por todo el cuerpo cuando volvía a sentir los labios de Yasuo pegados a los suyos, justo después de tratar de decir su nombre en vano. Cerraba los ojos de nuevo, no se daba cuenta de cuánto tiempo, pero cuando volvía a abrirlos el espadachín no estaba a su lado. Se sentía nervioso y asustado, ¿al final había sido una alucinación? No, el otro aparecía en la puerta llevando una bandeja con agua y comida. Sólo hasta ese momento podía reconocer que había tenido suficiente de toda esa situación, de haber revivido su pasado, y de que este lo arrastrara por quién sabe cuántos kilómetros después. Veía al otro como con ansias, tenía un vendaje en su torso descubierto y en su brazo derecho, un parche en la mejilla, por otra parte, parecía bastante repuesto de cualquier cosa que le hubiera pasado antes.

Sentándose a su lado Yasuo le contaba que llevaba casi una semana durmiendo, y luego despertaba por un corto tiempo y volvía a caer inconsciente, estaba bastante preocupado por eso. Le decía que él por su parte estaba bien, que esas heridas no eran nada, que lo que le había hecho Zed cuando lo habían capturado se había curado por completo, que eso de ahora era el resultado de la última batalla. Jhin no recordaba nada, y el espadachín lo entendía porque cuando llegaron hasta él estaba inconsciente, desde entonces no se había despertado. Le contaba que Shen y él habían desafiado a Zed, pero que pese a toda la intención que Yasuo tenía de matarlo, y la oportunidad que había tenido de hacerlo, Shen lo había detenido. En ese momento de duda Zed había escapado, Shen había ido detrás de él y Yasuo los había dejado, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Ahora estaban en el pueblo que les había quedado más cercano, lo único que había sido capaz de encontrar para atenderlo era doctor militar ebrio que hacía tiempo no atendía a nadie, pero por fortuna Jhin era más resistente de lo que parecía, y agradecía eso. Le pedía perdón de antemano, porque Zed estaba libre, y seguro volvería a ir tras él, pero que se quedaría a su lado, esta vez no permitiría que lo tocara de nuevo. Jhin, con voz queda aún pero al fin pudiendo hablar de nuevo, le decía que no lo lamentara, después de todo, Zed no era el único monstruo que deambulaba libre por la tierra. Respecto a eso Yasuo no decía nada, entendía lo que significaba, pero no era el momento. 

Se quedaban una semana más en esa posada. El samurái permanecía como un perro fiel al lado de Jhin y este muy de vez en cuando le tocaba la cara para estar seguro de que de verdad no estaba soñando. Cuando podía sentarse adecuadamente en la cama y comer por su cuenta, lo primero que hacía con su poco de fuerzas renovadas, era atraer al espadachín y besarle la cara. Era la primera vez desde que se conocían que Yasuo dudaba de tocarlo, pero este le hablaba al oído, le insistía, después de tanta porquería, lo necesitaba a él, ya mismo. Lo quería dentro, quería sentirse devorado por su cuerpo, que lo limpiara de todos esos oscuros recuerdos, de la repugnante sensación que el ninja había dejado en su cuerpo. Porque a comparación del deseo por el que alumno y maestro se habían corrompido, el suyo era salvador. Le entregaba la plenitud que ninguno de los otros pudo soñar nunca. 

Sonreía un poco al sentir las manos dudosas de Yasuo andar por su cuerpo, tocar con cuidado por sobre los vendajes cuando lo rodeaba con sus brazos. Sus besos dulces que trataban de controlarse cuando se sentía apasionado. Jhin se aprovechaba lo que podía de esa situación, para tocarlo descarado con su única mano, para provocarlo con sus palabras. Y Yasuo contenido todo el tiempo, sin ser el salvaje que era en la cama, mordiéndose los labios para no morderlo a él, enterrando los dedos en la cama para no hacerlo alrededor de su cintura maltratada. Y el ritmo suave, como en un baile tranquilo. Yasuo lo miraba desde arriba y le dejaba besos en la cara cuando lo veía quejarse al recibirlo, y luego comenzar a gemir al compás de sus movimientos. Casi se volvía loco cuando veía su cara tan a gusto, sus cejas plegadas y su boca abierta al sentirse lleno de lo que tanto le pedía, y cómo acariciaba su propio vientre con su única mano. Parecía de verdad pleno, y el espadachín no podía hacer más que besarlo y tomarlo de nuevo, las veces que fueran hasta que se quedara dormido, seguro entre sus brazos. 

Nunca había sentido esa clase de ansias de proteger algo o a alguien, en ese aspecto pensaba, esa era una de las cosas que únicamente Jhin podía hacer, le había regresado su motivación, sus ganas y su fuerza. Él no sabía si podía cambiar al actor, pero no lo intentaba demasiado, le bastaba con quedarse a su lado y recibir sus favores. Yasuo era un tonto, pensaba Jhin, él de verdad no entendía lo que era capaz de hacerle con una simple caricia, borraba todo lo malo, todas sus pesadillas, sus malos recuerdos, todos los limpiaba con simplemente pasar su mano sobre su piel pálida.

…

Después de que Jhin se recuperara no buscaban reunirse con el teatro ambulante de nuevo, no de inmediato. En su lugar emprendían un viaje hacia Piltover. Para reponer el brazo de Jhin la única forma que tendrían de hacerlo era esa, a pesar de los recelos del autor sobre lo faltas de arte que le parecían las artesanías hextech. En Jonia correrían el riesgo de ser capturados ahora que el actor estaba vulnerable, y se había negado al último trabajo asignado por las sombras de la política joniana, lo cual también significaría que dejaría de recibir cualquier apoyo que antes tenía de esta. Además, Zed ya estaría recuperado también, y no tenían ninguna duda de que en cuanto pudiera regresaría a trabajar en su vendetta personal contra el actor.

No importaba ahora, todo estaba bien, mientras se mantuvieran juntos, no habría nada que pudiera contra de ellos, el cuerpo cálido de su amante era su último refugio, los únicos aliados reales que tenían sobre la faz de la tierra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, esto es todo, gracias por leerme hasta aquí, espero haber cumplido por lo menos un poco de sus expectativas. Para mi siguiente trabajo con Jhin haré algo con un AU High Noon... pero también quiero escribir un AU de Aguasturbias de TF/GRaves jóvenes, le tengo muchas ganas a esa pareja... quisiera escribir un Yisuo también, pero no sé cuándo pasará...  
> Bueno, gracias por leerme, que tengan una adorable noche, ciaus <3


End file.
